


The Building of a Trine

by siberat



Series: To Build and Keep a Trine [1]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Public Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siberat/pseuds/siberat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a story of how SS/Sw/Tc trined up.  Failed past relationships, hurt of a lost lover, and the meeting of the new one- will these elements mix?  Can past friends move up into lovers?  Can Thundercracker learn to change his ways?  Read to find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Woes of the Seekers

Seeing the vast skyline dashed with fluffy white clouds and hints of the orangish-red sunset on the horizon was such an invigorating sense of relief. Being on the topmost part of the city, Thundercracker fanned his wings in the bitter, cool air. This was a welcoming sensation that seemed to wipe away the past grief. Alone once again, but this time, the mech relished his solidarity giving him time to sort through memories and thoughts.

They say that breaking up is hard to do, and Thundercracker knew this all too well. Whenever he found a fellow seeker that caught his fancy, be it with their dashing good looks or simply had a lot in common, the blue winged mech would begin the courtship with vigor. Fine gifts were brought to his chosen mech as well as tons of affection. He played by the rules and treated his partner with respect. But for whatever Primus-forsaken reason, no seeker ever accepted his courtship.

With a sigh, Thundercracker stretched his arms to the skies. He heard what was said about him and why no one accepted to bond with him. To put it simply, he was too dominant. Thundercracker just liked to be the one in charge, so much that it either frightened his partners away or the blue mech himself called it off. He just wished his courted mech would understand and want to be cared for.

What did it mean to Thundercracker to be the dominant in the trine bond? Well, it meant he was in control. He wanted to be the provider, the one to care for his partners, and the one who protected him. It was just so prominent in his coding that he needed this position. He wanted that responsibility. And it was that desire that ruined his courtships. Why couldn't the other mechs understand this and simply allow Thundercracker to be in charge? He was open about this with them, after all.

His last relationship lasted only a few months and due to his inability to change his thinking, the partnership ended just like the other ones. Even specifically courting seekers that had tendencies of being submissive ended the same way with the two mechs parting ways. The constant rejection was spark breaking to him and was taking a toll on his desire to have a family. No matter how much he searched, he couldn't find a mech to complete the puzzle, to complete himself, or complete a trine.

As the last of the oranges sunk beneath the towering buildings, Thundercracker let go of his troubled thoughts and just enjoyed the moment. The urge to fly rose, to speed past the feathery clouds and to race through the last moments of light. He could totally loose himself in the skies that surrounded Vos. His wings fanned in excitement. However, it was short-lived. There was a party going on, and it was important to Thundercracker's creators, and therefore, he should make a presence there. Perhaps after a bit he could slip away, but for now, the lure of the skies will have to wait.

The down casted mech made his way down from the roof and wondered his way through the great halls to the gathering. While deep in thought, he walked through the doorways and entered a room full of joyous mechs who were having a good time. They gathered in several small groups littered throughout the hall, chattering and laughing among themselves. How he longed to join in with the festivities! To gossip of the good times and chortle with good company as you sipped your fancy drink would surely be a marvelous time. However, being in his current mood prevented this, and the blue mech simply walked to get himself a drink then retreated to an empty table to sit. He watched his fellow seekers with envy at their carefree night.

The blue mech nearly spilled his drink when a hand clasped him on the shoulder. With eyes furrowed, he turned to see who had disturbed his thoughts. To his surprise, he saw his red and blue friend from long ago.

"Starscream!" Thundercracker shouted as he stood up to greet his pal. "Wow, you're back!" He pulled his friend in a warm hug. "It's been a long time."

"Yes, it has," Starscream replied. "It's nice to see you again, Tc."

"Likewise," The blue seeker said as he offered Starscream a seat. "I'm surprised you aren't at the University."

"I'm done there," The red and blue mech firmly stated. His lips formed a slight pout as a sad expression played on his face, but was quickly covered up. "So, what have you been up to?"

Tc shrugged. "Nothing really. But I don't want to talk about myself, I want to hear how things went with you, like how your exploration trips? It must have been exciting!"

Starscream didn't answer at first, just idly played with his fingers. He gave a heavy sigh and returned his gaze to his friend. "It was the usual, you know, charting new courses to planets that looked promising. The usual. You heard all about it with the messages I sent you."

"Yeah," Thundercracker replied. "How is this Skyfire you been telling me about?" He playfully elbowed the other mech.

"I don't want to talk about him." Sadness flashed on his face but quickly changed to anger. "How are things with Bolt?" 

Thundercracker knew the other seeker was changing the subject, but played along. No sense in pestering information out if he did not wish to share. "Ended a while ago. Just like the others." This was rather embarrassing to admit. "Want a drink?" He asked, and upon Starscream's nod; he got up to fetch one for his pal.

He knew the friendship between Starscream and Skyfire heated up to a relationship. The message that was sent to him of the news gave Thundercracker a feeling of happiness for his friend along with jealousy. Sure, he was glad Starscream found a lover, but part of him was still holding onto perhaps they had a chance. The blue seeker was sure that if Starscream didn't leave for the university he would have eventually got the nerve to court his friend. Regretfully, the chance never came. He still kicked himself to this day for not telling Starscream how he felt sooner.

Upon returning with the drinks, Thundercracker couldn't help but notice something was just different about the other. It was like there was a veil over his pal and only a certain amount of his former self was visible. He didn't like it. He didn't like the sorrow that surrounded Starscream no matter how hard the prideful seeker tried to hide it. Something happened; Thundercracker knew it. Perhaps this was the same thing that was wrong with himself; which was the desolation of a broken spark from an ending relationship.

Thundercracker placed the drinks on the table and sat back down. "I am glad you came back, Stars," He said. "No matter what happened that you refuse to share with me, I'll always be here for you. You know that, right?"

"Yes, Tc," Starscream said as he swirled his drink. "You're like a bad credit; you always turn up."

"That's no way to treat a friend," the blue seeker chuckled as the red one playfully smirked. "I missed you."

Starscream just nodded, and the two of them drank in silence. Good buddies can do that, enjoy the company without words. They sat together watching their surroundings socialize but never joined in themselves. Their drinks were quickly drained, and Thundercracker offered a refill, but Starscream shook his head no.

"I'm itching to get out of here. I don't know about you," He said as he stood up, giving his wings a stretch. "I want to go flying." He held out his hand and jerked his head toward the balcony. "Care to join me?"

"Sure," Tc replied. How could he deny when the other flashed such a charming smile? He took his pal's hand and allowed himself to be led on the balcony. The night air was chilly, and the clouds from before had disappeared leaving a pretty starred horizon. They stood hand in hand for a moment, gazing at the beauty of the sky that called to them.

"Ready?" Starscream asked, looking up to the taller blue seekers eyes. He grinned when the other nodded. Crouching slightly, they sprung in the air, boosters kicking on, and only let go of their hands once their transformation sequence required it. Their engines wailed as the climbed high into the atmosphere, flying side by side, and headed off into the night sky.


	2. Of times Past

They sped away, leaving a tangled web of contrails as the jets weaved in and out of the spindly towers of Vos. The rush of air on the seekers wings was a much welcomed touch. Nothing beat the freedom of racing through the sky. Soon, their home city-state vanished and they continued on in the direction of Kalis, although they were nit heading there, at least that was what Thundercracker assumed.

"Going anywhere particular?" The blue seeker asked.

"You'll see when we get there," Starscream said. "Remember a while back, when you had thrown me that silly going away party?"

"Yes," Thundercracker replied, except he didn't think the get together was silly. 

"Well, remember how I had a fit because I wanted to go somewhere?"

The blue tetra-jet gave a chuckle. "Oh, how you gave your best whine to not go to the party. How could I forget your tantrum? I thought you where going to throw yourself on the ground and convulse like a spoiled grounder!"

"Yes, well..." Starscream replied. Skillfully, the red jet repositioned himself closer to the other so he could playfully touch his wing to the blue seekers'. "I really wanted to show you this place I had found. I never got that chance before. And so, finally after all this time, I get to take you there. And you aren't going to stop me this time."

Starscream's boosters flared out as he took off at full speed. A few barrel rolls where made as he invited the other seeker to play. Thundercracker just watched the red and blue jet perform the aerial feats for a bit, enjoying seeing him in a better mood. Soon his boosters kicked up a notch as he chased after his flying partner.

There was no way that Thundercracker could catch up to Starscream- he was just way faster. This didn't stop him from trying though. Every time he would catch up- he knew it was because the red and blue seeker allowed it- and just be in reach, Starscream's boosters flared, and Thundercracker was left behind once again. However, the next time this trick was played, the blue seeker feigned not being interested, and when Starscream wasn't really paying attention, Thundercracker swiftly dove from above and nipped the wing tip, causing the other to spin out of control.

Starscream barreled out of control for a few spins, but regained his equilibrium and growled out his loss. Thundercracker did a little victory loop, but regained his position next to his friend, veering off to the left when the red tetra-jet did.

"Your flying skills have greatly improved, Tc," Starscream said. "You won."

"What's my prize?" Thundercracker flirtatiously rubbed his wing on the other's. 

"We're nearly here," Starscream said as his nosecone slanted toward the ground signaling their descent.

The red and blue seeker transformed into root mode and landed on the ground with a thud. He instantly began walking even before Thundercracker landed. Once on the ground, the blue mech jogged to catch up with his friend. Rounding the corner of a building, he nearly collided into the other, who was glued to the spot.

"Stars!" The blue winged mech shouted. "What's wrong?"

Dead silence. Starscream didn't say a word, just stared at the sky. Magnificent green lights of the aurora borealis glowed like ribbons through the sky. Thundercracker couldn't believe his optics. The sight of these lights in the sky had become a rare occurrence in Cyberton's atmosphere, only taking place when a rare geomagnetic storm displaced the magnetosphere which, in turn, interacts with the planets magnetic field. At least that is how Starscream explained it to Thundercracker when questioned what it was.

"It's beautiful," Thundercracker said. "I can see why you wanted to come here."

"My calculations where correct. I figured there was a good chance of the conditions being right to see this light show. It doesn't happen very often," Starscream babbled on. "Skyfire didn't believe me, but here they are." Starscream let out a sigh and dropped his gaze to the ground and Thundercracker moved to place his arms around his upset friend. 

"What happened Stars,"

For the first time, Thundercracker saw a tear trickle down the other's face. He was hurting bad. Something happened. Something had to cause this kind of grief for Starscream. He tightened his hug and did his best to comfort his friend.

"Talk to me. The hurt isn't going to stop until you let it out. What did Skyfire do to you?"

"It wasn't him," Starscream blurted out. "It was the council."

"What did they do?"

"It's more like what they didn't do, Tc." Starscream leaned into the embrace. "Skyfire and I where exploring a planet. One he wished to checkout, I didn't really want to, but did so for him. We flew in, exploring one of the planets poles. It was covered with snow and ice, but Sky was getting promising energon readings. Well, we flew into a storm." Starscream brushed his hand to wipe off the few tears that escaped. "Skyfire lost control in the harsh storm and crashed."

"Is he alright?"

"No!" The red seeker shouted. "It's not a matter of Skyfire being hospitalized. I never found him. He is still out there, trapped in his icy tomb. Whether he is alive or not, I don't know. His communications cut off once I lost sight of him. Even through our spark bond. I heard him calling for me for help." Starscream sniffled. "The last I heard of him was when he told me he loved me. I couldn't find him Tc. I went back once the storm blew over. Everything was just a blanket of snow. I couldn't stay much longer for Skyfire had the energon rations. I stayed as long as I could, searching, but once I hit a certain level of low energon, I had to return."

"I am so sorry, Starscream," Thundercacker said, still giving a firm hug.

"I went to the council for help," He continued on. "I requested a search party. I was confident with their help, they could find him. I would finally rescue him. And I would have him back."

"Did they?

"No. They refused to help. They said it would be a waist of energon to look for him, especially if I couldn't find him, and couldn't confirm he was a live."

"I am so sorry," Thundercracker said. "It's not fair. I am sorry you lost Skyfire."

"Me too," Starscream replied. "I miss him terribly."

"I am sure he would have enjoyed this, even if it meant he had been wrong."

Starscream nodded and let out a sigh. Resting his head back on Thundercracker's shoulders, they continued to watch the light show in the skies. Starscream felt safe and protected in his friends arms and a bit relieved to have told the story. Doing so seemed to get some of the emotional baggage of his chest. 

"Anyways, Tc," Starscream spoke, turning his head to look at his companion. "About your prize."

"We can't forget about that, can we." He teased, rubbing his hands over the smaller seekers cockpit only to be brushed away as Starscream wiggled out of the embrace and turned around. "What do I get?" The blue seeker asked.

The red and blue mech smiled and placed his arms around the other. "You get to take me on a date." He messaged his fingers in circles on the blue mech's back. "How's that sound?"

"That's it?" Thundercracker teased and the other made a grimace. "When and where, Stars?" 

"Tomorrow night. Pick me up after dinner. That's all you'll need to know." 

"Hmmm...." Thundercracker started. "Well, I was kind of hoping for some other prize then to have to spend credits on you." He couldn't help but laugh at the look on the other's face, his lip pouted out and his arms crossed over his chest.

"What else could you possibly want? I think my reward is generous enough."

Thundercracker reached his hand to cup his friends chin, gently urged him to lift his head up. "How about a kiss?" the blue mech nervously asked. It was pretty hard to ask this of Starscream, but for whatever reasons, he asked anyways. With a quirk of his brow, Starscream smiled, and raised himself on his pedes. He leaned in and gingerly placed his lips on the taller seekers in a quick, chaste kiss. Thundercracker smiled and gave the smaller seeker a hug. This felt natural, and completely right, and perhaps this would develop into something meaningful, unlike his past relationships. 

With a smile, Starscream gave out a smile before stretching out is wings. "Let's go. I'm getting tired and wish to recharge good before tomorrow."

Thundercracker gave a nod and agreed. He watched as Starscream took off and transformed in midair and circled around waiting for him. Giving the aurora borealis one final glance, the blue mech shot in the air, transformed, and went to join up with the other.


	3. Thundercracker's day out

Even when the shock of Starscream's chosen location wore off, Thundercracker was still standing slack-jawed and gawking at the dilapidated city of Kaon. The streets where dark and littered with trash and debris, like no one cared anymore. True, the shops where open, but there was something not quite right here. The bots that inhabited the shops gave the two visitors points and leers, whispering to one another at the pair who clearly didn't belong. The words that best described this place where dirty and rude. Naturally, Starscream just had to pick this location for Primus knows why.

With the feelings of fear and anger, Thundercracker defensively hiked his wings up as high as they would go and took to the red and white seeker's side. He returned the questioning stares of the shop keepers with furrowed brows and a growl.

"Lighten up, Tc," Starscream demanded and placed a hand in comfort on his protective friends shoulder.

"Why did you take us here?" The blue mech questioned. "I would have taken you anywhere, and you choose this run down town full of castaway, no good disgusting bots?"

Starscream laughed. "Are you always this judgmental?" He continued to walk on, leading them deeper within the city. With reluctance, the defensive winged mech followed, keeping close to make sure nothing happened.

The two made their way deeper in the heart of the town. Unkempt mechs bustled from here to there, some arguing, others working the streets for secret sales. When one green mech approached the pair, asking if they where looking for some circuit boosters, Thundercracker pushed his was in front of Starscream, lips drawn back in a snarl, and stood there in a threatening posture. The drug dealer simply shied away and retreated back within the bustle of mechs.

"Come now, TC," Starscream spoke as he made his way in front again. "I can fend for myself, I am not some vulnerable little sparkling." He gingerly brushed his hand across his date's chest, frowning at the tense vibe dripping from the blue seeker. Starscream pouted. "You don't seem to be enjoying yourself, are you?"

"No," Thundercracker firmly said. "This place, Stars. I don't like it. It's not safe here-"

"You want to go back?" The red and white mech interrupted. "Because you are welcome to TC. I can continue on myself. Is that what you want?"

Thundercracker let out a frustrated but defeated sigh. "No Stars." He walked up and took the other's arm in his own. "I'll stay with you."

"Then stop being so aggressive," Starscream demanded. "We are not in Vos, and I would rather pass through as peacefully as possible. I don't want you causing a scene."

"Sorry," Thundercracker whispered and reached for his friends wings, stroking them gently for forgiveness. "I don't mean to, you know? This place. It just makes me on edge."

"I know, Tc." Starscream cooed. He reached for the other's hand, and with an encouraging smile, began to walk down the street once again. "Besides, we're almost there." He pointed to the building that loomed directly ahead of them.

"Can you tell me what we are attending now?"

"What, and ruin the surprise?" The smaller seeker looked up and smirked. "It will be a fun night, trust me."

With a little nod, Thundercracker allowed himself to be led toward the building. As they approached, the crowd of mechs became so dense they could no longer walk side by side but rather with one leading and the other following. Refusing to let go of Starscream's hand, the blue mech awkwardly tried to keep close.

They walked through the wide doorway and walked to the line waiting to get in. Thundercracker protectively wrapped his arm around Starscream, who surprisingly did not mind. The dense crowd pushed and invaded, but eventually they made their way to the entrance.

"Ten credits each," the mech barked, impatiently holding his hand out. Thundercracker slapped at Starscream's hand that was attempting to retrieve his credits from his storage compartment.

"I got it Stars," Thundercracker said as he handed the cashier the exact amount of credits. "Remember, I am taking you out on this date."

The mech took the credits and let them pass. The pair made their way to the arena, fighting the crowd to get a good spot. Starscream was called some dirty names as he pushed his way to the balcony railing while Thundercracker was anxiously right on his heels. Satisfied, Starscream reached into his compartment and retrieved a ratty flier.

"This will be a good spot," He said and opened the flier. "Right on time too."

"It already began," the blue flier remarked as he wrapped his arms around the other's torso. "Shouldn't we have come earlier?"

"No. I only want to see the main event." Starscream replied. "I am not interested in the other matches."

"So, this is the Gladiatorial Arena then?"

"The one and only." Starsceam said. "I heard this Megatronus is a really good fighter."

"Jeez," Thundercracker said as he watched the current battle between a beast-like bot that breathed fire and a giant flier, who had just had his wings ripped from his back. "Seems kind of barbaric to me."

Starscream nodded. "It's fun entertainment." He leaned back into the other's embrace and smiled. 

"Whatever," Thundercracker replied, and kept his focus on his date- he found him much more entertaining then the brutes fighting. He placed a quick peck on Starscream's cheek and hugged him tighter.

"Get a room!" Some mech slurred from behind. Thundercracker instantly glared in that direction, ready to holler back, but it was Starscream who answered.

"Mind your own business," Starscream spat. "Just because you can't get any with that repulsive face of yours."

Thundercracker feared the insult would egg this mech on, but the horn blaring announced the end of this fight and the victory of the beast bot was celebrated with loud shouts and jeers. The arena was cleared of opponents- except for the parts of the loser, and the excitement of the crowd rose. When the announcement of the next match was made, the crowd went wild and pushed their way forward.

Thinking quickly, Thundercracker threw his hands down and grabbed the railing and braced with all his might to protect Starscream from getting squished. Mechs pushed at his back- one even pressed hard against his wing. He let out a growl as his claustrophobia kicked in overdrive. Thundercracker just hated how close every mech was to him, invading his personal space! If it weren't for being on a date, he would have just took off, leaving the crowded mess eating his contrail dust. However, he just gritted his teeth and stayed put.

Soon enough, the two fighters immerged into the arena. The one on the left was giant, solid red in color, and was introduced as Crusher. Crusher raised his massive fists in the air and bellowed out a vicious roar, mimicking the earlier cries of the crowd.

"Wow, he's huge!" Thundercracker exclaimed and Starscream only nodded his agreement.

Megatronus was announced, and, well, talk about disappointing, Thundercracker thought to himself. While this Megatronus was no small mech, he was merely half the size of Crusher. The silver warrior gave no impressive howl to announce his presence, but rather just stood there focusing on his opponent.

"That's him?" Thundercracker questioned. "And he is the one you are rooting for?"

"Yes," Starscream replied. "He is amazing."

"He is so tiny!" Thundercracker laughed. "There is no way he'll win. Crusher will pound him into scrap metal as soon as the match starts!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Starscream said, keeping his eyes on the arena. "You'd be surprised what good things can come in small sizes."

"Yeah Screamer, you should know, shorty," Thundercracker said as he slapped the red seekers aft playfully. "I'm rooting for Crusher."

A grimace appeared on Starscream's face, but turned to joy as the match began. "Care to make a wager then, Tc?"

"Sure."

"When Megatronus wins," Starscream spoke, "And ergo I win the bet, I want you to rub my pedes."

"OK, and when Crusher rips your silver warrior to pieces," Thundercracker said and licked his lips. " I want to see you suck my spike." 

Starscream snickered at his friends bold request, but agreed to it. Both watched the match eagerly, calling out their cheers for their chosen one. The blue seeker would cry out when Crusher would take a brutal hit but shouted with joy when Megatronus was tossed against the wall. Starscream just let him gloat, but remained confident in his victory.

"Slag, Stars, I am gonna win for sure!" Thundercracker claimed. His hand found its way to Starscream's wing and he began to gently stroke the plating softly. He watched the fight with enthusiasm until he was distracted by what looked to be a purple haze forming at the balcony across the arena.

Snapping his attention away from the action, he focused on a mech. While he was sure the haze was imagined, the seeker standing there looking right back at him was no hallucination. What where the chances another seeker was present here? While these matches weren't banned, no seeker really traveled to the badlands of Kaon. The black and purple seeker looked as unkept as the other mechs of this city. Even from the distance away, Thundercracker could see the seekers wings where a bit tattered and his frame looked very thin. With the way the light reflected, the black and purple seeker's frame had to be dented up badly.

However, his staring was interrupted by Starscream throwing his hands in the air and shouting wildly. The whole arena was in an uproar and the pushing had started back up again. When Thundercracker looked back in the arena, he was shocked to see Megatronus standing over the defeated Crusher. In fact, he was rather awe struck.

"What?" Thundercracker whined.

"Guess I'll be getting my pedes rubbed after all." Starscream bragged.

"Wait, look up there," the blue flier said. "There's another seeker here."

"I know Tc. I saw him too." Starscream said, watching the back and purple seeker. 

"I wonder why he is here."

"Probably the same reason we are, to watch the fights." Starscream replied, watching the mysterious seeker vanish into the crowd.

"Yeah, but he doesn't look so good." Thundercracker stated. "Looks beat up and not cared for."

"So?" the red and white seeker asked, and Thundercracker just shrugged. "Come on. Let's get going."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Thundercracker said. " I hate this place."

The pair of winged mechs made their way against the crowd to exit the building. This time, it was much easier then trying to get in. Thundercracker led his date through the crowd by his hand, careful to not loose him in the sea of mechs. Once they made it pact the exit doors, both immediately transformed and took to the skies. Thundercracker breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, he was out of that mess and was free in the open air and the two headed towards Vos to return home.


	4. Chapter 4

The flight back to Vos was calm and relaxing. The open space really helped the blue tetra jet calm down. Flying in silence, Thundercracker reflected back to the purple and black seeker. Many questions arose in his mind, but absolutely none could be answered. Like he thought before, Kaon wasn't banned, however, the disheveled town was usually avoided by the Vosians. This other seeker just was alluring to Thundercracker.

"You're awfully quiet," Starscream said, slowing his speed down to fly next to his friend.

"Deep in thought," The blue one stated. "That's all."

"The match was pretty amazing, wasn't it?" Starscream gleamed. "It's just amazing what Megatronus can pull of, right?"

"Sure," Thundercracker replied.

"I mean, did you see how he outsmarted the bigger fighter?" Starscream cooed. "It's not all about brute strength, its about using your processor, and outsmarting your opponent. Megatronus was simply amazing!"

Thundercracker rolled his optics. "Sounds like you got a crush, Screamer," He teased, partly because he was sick of hearing about it, and a little bit jealous.

"Shut up Tc," Starscream hastily replied. "You just don't appreciate the things I do."

"I just can't stop thinking of the other seeker." The blue tetra-jet blurted out.

"Oh come on, Tc," Starscream spoke. "He is a lowly mech. Shows the telltale signs of being a gutter mech, and nothing more. Forget about him."

"But why did he leave Vos?" Thundercracker asked. "Why choose to leave our society?"

Starscream let out a sigh. "Why don't you ask him the next time you see him? I haven't a clue why he would choose a place like Kaon over Vos." With that, Starscream pushed ahead but continued to babble about the match. Thundercracker feigned interest with one word responses, but his mind was preoccupied with the mysterious seeker.

The slender towers of their home city appeared over the horizon and in his excitement to be home, Thundercracker's engines roared. He felt grimy and couldn't wait to hit the wash racks. Upon reaching the city, Starscream happily weaved in and out of the buildings with the other following not as enthused.

Looping himself down, and bringing his nosecone up, Starscream transformed and landed gracefully on the balcony of his suite. Thundercracker followed, landing with a skid right next to his friend and flexed his wings. The blue seeker offered the red one an earnest smile.

"Thanks for the Orn out, Stars." Thundercracker said sweetly.

"I am sorry you didn't enjoy it as much as I," Starscream replied and pressed his code for the balcony door to swish open.

"As long as you had fun," The blue seeker replied with a shrug.

"Want to come in for a bit?" Starscream gestured by swinging his arm wide.

"I really want to wash off." Thundercracker replied. " I feel so grimy and disgusting." His pal laughed.

"I do have a wash rack, you know," The red, white and blue seeker said over his shoulder "You are more then welcome to use it if you wish."

"Alright. If you don't mind?" Thundercracker said, and upon the other's helm shaking no, he stepped through the doorway. In the years of not seeing his friends room, everything was just as he remembered it, not overly decorated but cozy.

Starscream retrieved a set of fresh drying clothes and guided Thundercracker to the little shower. With a word of thanks, the blue seeker entered the stall while Starscream took to reclining on a chair and flicked the entertainment pod on. He flipped through the stations, never really finding anything good on.

The cleanser turned off, and the blue seeker emerged rubbing himself dry. He watched as his friend rose from his chair, and made his way to the wash racks as well. However, Starscream only turned on the bottom spout and proceeded to scrub at his feet. Thundercracker curiously watched as he finished drying himself off. Starscream returned to the entertainment pod and plopped himself down on the chair, his feet sopping wet.  
"Tc," Starscream said flashing a smirk. "My feet aren't gonna dry themselves." He quirked a brow at his friend. He took in the amusement of watching the blue seeker huff in his lost bet, but sat down in front of the chair. "Aww, come on Tc, don't look so grumpy about it." Starscream teased as he placed a pede on the other's lap while Thundercracker furrowed his brows in jest.

Using the drying cloth, Thundercracker gently rubbed the wet pede down. He gently slid the cloth over the top of the pede and slowly made his way down, making sure to sop up all the cleanser as he went. Starscream let out a satisfied sigh and rest his head back against the chair as he offlined his optics. Taking special care, The blue mech worked at drying of the sensitive insides of the thrusters. The foot involuntarily shook at the tickling sensation.

Bingo! Thundercracker smirked, and dropped the the cloth. Pulling the blue pede up a bit higher, Thundercracker danced his tongue along the inside rim of the thruster causing its owner to whimper out a giggle and the pede jumped again. Not letting go but rather using the holding servos to message at the truster, the blue jet former kissed and licked his way to the top, Starscream just loving the attention. The corner of the pede was captured in a mouth, and Starscream flinched but withdrew the pede, only to plop the other one in the waiting lap.

"The other one's getting jealous." Starscream claimed. Thundercracker just shook his head, and proceeded to play with the other foot. "So, what's this I am hearing about an energon shortage?"

Thundercracker looked up. "Yeah. Rumor has it we are coming up on an energon shortage. Places like the outskirts of Kaon, the poorer cities and even the larger cities such as Iacon are starting to run short." He shrugged as he gently tickled at the sole of the pede. "Mech's are saying raids took place. Mines where even being raided. But who know's what is really true. Perhaps some mines just dried up."

"How has Vos been fairing?" Starscream asked.

"Fine. So far so good. Looks like our choice to hoard the energon will pay off." Thundercracker said. "But who knows how long that is going to last. There has been talk of civil unrest that started with the miners, but now, the poor or low class bot's are joining in. A lot of mech's are fed up with what is happening and how the council members are handling it."

Starscream smirked at that. "I read up about some of that. Since some mines are no longer providing work, those mech's are looking for work elsewhere, but none is to be found. Miners can only be minors, after all."

"Or so they say," Thundercracker said, quirking his head to the side. "I kinda feel bad for them." Starscream laughed. "What? Really, I do."

"Oh my, what is Cybertron coming to?" Starscream mused. "Our dear Thunder is sympathizing with grounders."

With that being said, Thundercracker dropped the pede to the ground and pointed at Starscream. "Watch what you say, Stars." The red and white mech simply laughed, soon to be joined in by the other. Starscream stood up, retrieved a blanket and went back to his chair only to find Thundercracker in it. He beckoned the other to sit between his legs, which he took a seat.

Thundercracker instantly wrapped his arms around his friend and began groping at his cockpit, messaging circles in the glass. Slowly, the hands would wander down, sliding past his belly and edging near his hips. With bold intent, Thundercracker rubbed his hand and tickled his fingers towards the other's interface panels. With a sudden movement, Starscream grabbed his hands right before they reached his interface panel, and held them to his stomach.

"Amorous, aren't we?" Starscream asked.

"Sorry," Thundercracker exclaimed, but continued to kiss at the red seeker's neck. "I have naughty hands."

"I see." Starscream replied and moved his upper body to discourage the attention which caused the blue seeker to pout. "Put it on station Ten, Tc. My show is about to start."

Thundercracker complied, and groaned in disappointment when it was a science station. "Really?" The blue jet former whined, but Starscream just shook his head. The pair watched the show, Starscream absorbing all the information with great interest. Thundercracker idly watched the show, focusing more on the other's joyous reaction to it until after thirty kliks, the show came to an end.

"Hey Stars," Thundercracker asked. "I been wondering something."

"What?" Starscream replied.

"Would you allow me to court you?" The blue seeker boldly asked.

Starscream sighed and got out of the other's lap to stand up. "I don't really want to talk about this now, Tc." Starscream answered, and immediately felt bad upon seeing the spark breaking look on Thundercracker's face. "Look, Tc. I like you a lot, really I do."

'For Primus's sake, here it is. I am gonna be friend-zoned,' Thundercracker thought to himself.

"You are going to fast," Starscream continued on. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't interested, because I am. I think you would be a perfect trine mate, Tc. I thought that for a while- long before I went to the University. Can you just, you know, slow down a bit...for me?" Starscream gave a sincere but apologetic smile, hoping he would understand.

"Yes," The blue seeker responded sadly.

"I'm sorry it's not what you want to hear right now, but in time, I will accept your courtship." Starscream said and offered the seeker he just turned down a warm hug, which Thundercracker eagerly accepted. "I'm busy tomorrow and need to recharge now, but could you come visit me the next orn?"

"You bet," Thundercracker said and pecked the red and white mech a goodnight kiss. Starscream walked him to the door.

"Thank you, Tc," Starscream said, and bid him a good night. He stood there watching as the blue seeker transformed into his alt-mode, and flew off headed for his home.


	5. Chapter 5

Times:

Orn- 1 day  
Joor- hour  
Vorn- year  
Klik- minute

 

Boredom. That pretty much summed up Thundercracker's morning. He had ate his breakfast out on his balcony to enjoy the suns rise, straightened up his quarters, and even attempted to read some data pads. Nothing seemed to excite him or hold his interest for very long. Nothing except for the other seeker. Thundercracker didn't know why he was so obsessed about the stranger, but the mysterious seeker was all he could think about.

The notion of trying to find him nagged at the back of his processor. However, the blue seeker knew Kaon was a big city, and the chances of finding him where slim to none. Trying his best to ignore the thought, Thundercracker aimlessly paced around his room.

'Don't be stupid,' Thundercracker said to himself. 'Why does this purple seeker intrigue you so?' Truth is, he couldn't answer that, but he couldn't stop thinking of him, and having nothing else planned for this orn didn't help. He stood to look out his balcony window, deciding to end the silent debate.

Opening the door, Thundercracker walked to the balcony and took off. He couldn't believe he was returning to the disgusting town, but something in his spark told him to. Aware of the slim chances at finding the other seeker, Thundercracker fed his desire to at least try. What harm could really come of it? He could take care of himself in the city. He enjoyed the wind on his wings as he raced toward the town.

Thundercracker watched the landscape change from desolate to warn down city. He sunk lower in the sky as a searched the main roads of Kaon. He did watch the skies as well, but after a while, Thundercracker had no luck at finding the other. With a heavy sigh, he figured he had to land at some point. Picking a crowded place, the blue seeker made his descent.

The crowd engulfed the blue seeker in a sea of brute strangers. Mech's hustled and bustled here and there, knocking into Thundercracker as they went. The blue seeker got a much more hostile vibe from the crowd as he made his way to the other side of the street, all the while keeping his optics opened for the sight of the purple and black seeker. 

After a few joors of unsuccessful searching, the feeling of the grimy grounders made the seeker's plating crawl. The disgusting mechs constant pushing of themselves into him without a care in the world worked on his very last nerve. Wanting some relief of the packed streets, Thundercracker entered the first building he came to, which turned out to be a cheap, run down bar. Thundercracker let out a sigh and headed towards the back of the pub, trying his best to ignore the stares and sideway glances.

Thundercracker picked a secluded seat that had a view of the entrance way. He let out a frustrated sigh, knowing the chances of finding one bot in this mess of a city was slim, but still, he had hoped for better luck. A server fem-bot made her way to the table, read him a list of the specials and the seeker idly chose a meal and a stiff drink of high grade. He was hungry, but didn't have high expectations of the food of this low class bar.

Glancing around the crowded bar, Thundercracker watched a bunch of young bots having a good time. The hollered among themselves, chatting loudly about some brawl they witnessed earlier and where overcharged on their cheap drinks. Across the bar from them, two shady bots whispered back and forth to one another. The seeker got chills when one pointed directly at him and the other smirked and rubbed his hands together. Maybe this wasn't the best of ideas for he stuck out like a sore thumb.

A bunch of intoxicated bots walked between Thundercracker and the two glaring bots, and once they cleared his view, the mechs where missing from their seats. Trying to resist the urge of panicking, Thundercracker search the area; twisting his head one way and then the other in hopes to locate the brutes. What he did find was the seeker from the arena walk through the bar door. Thundercracker was distracted from the previous two mechs, thinking perhaps they just left,but his wings were grabbed and the black servo's dug in. Thundercracker let out a shocked cry and tried to stand up. The second one punched him in the stomach, making the blue seeker double over. 

"We don't like your kind in here," The dingy green one clawing at his wings said.

"You need to pay for your right to enter our turf," the other stated and clasped at Thundercracker's neck. "Freshly polished, I see. You clearly have credits to throw around...Or maybe I'll ask for a better payment from such a pretty mech like yourself."

"Frag off!" Thundercracker spat and earned himself a slap in the face.

"Aww, Cranks," The wing holder said. " I don't think he likes you!"

"He don't have to like it," Cranks angrily said as he eyed the seeker's body. "I always had a fetish for wings..."

"Get the frag off me, you disgusting grounder!" Thundercracker retaliated, attempting to break free. However, the green bot reached around and clamped his arms around the seeker's chest. He was simply too strong for Thundercracker to break free.

"Such a dirty mouth you have," Cranks said. "I got better things for you to do-"

Something hit Cranks in the back of the helm. When the bot fell limply to the floor allowing Thundercracker to see the purple seeker standing with a metal chair in his grasp. He snarled at the bot restraining the blue seeker and pointed his mounted gun on his arm at him.

"If you wish to leave with your face still attached, I suggest letting go of him and get the frag out!" The seeker yelled, and Thundercracker felt the arms release their grip and the bot went running. With a sigh of relief, Thundercracker rubbed his sore face.

"I didn't think you enjoyed it here in Kaon," The purple seeker stated as he lowered his arm and looked questioningly at the blue seeker.

"I don't," Thundercracker said, noticing the fem-bot had arrived with his food.

"Why are you here then?" the mysterious seeker asked, eyeing at the food that was set on the table.

Thundercracker shrugged. Why was he here? What possessed him to return to this wretched city? The purple and black seeker turned to leave, and Thundercracker snapped out of his daze.

"Wait," The blue blue seeker shouted. "I came to find you."

The other seeker stopped, let out a little laugh, and turned around. "To find me? Why?"

"I.... Ah. I don't know why," Thundercracker admitted. And that was the truth. He didn't know why he traveled back to this hated city for him. He couldn't explain it to himself, let alone this stranger. Something inside him just felt the need to go after the other seeker. Something had clicked inside of him when he saw the purple and black seeker at the arena. Something that just wanted to make Thundercracker claim him. However, now he just felt stupid and probably looked very dumb.

The sound of the metal chair hitting the ground snapped Thundercracker out of his thoughts. He looked up and the other mech had sat down at his table, trying not to stare at the plate of food. The blue seeker smiled, and pushed his plate in front of his guest. 

"Go ahead," Thundercracker said, trying not to laugh at the way the other's optics widened in shock before digging into the food. Literally, digging in, for the strange mech didn't even bother with the utensils.

"What's you're name?" Thundercracker asked, trying not to show his disgust for the poor table manners.

"Schywherp,"

"I, ah, didn't get that."

Pausing for a second to swallow his mouthful of fuel and to wipe his mouth with his arm, the purple seeker tried again. "Skywarp." He then went back to greedily shoving the food into his mouth.

"Thundercracker," The blue seeker said to address himself. "Thanks for, you know, saving me..."

Skywarp nodded, and pointed to the other's drink. "Would you mind?" He asked.

Thundercracker shook his head no, and slid the glass of high grade over. "Careful though, it's strong-" He pretty much was cut off by Skywarp tipping the glass to the ceiling and downing the entire contents in one shot. A loud belch followed.

"Full?" Thundercracker asked, and Skywarp shook his head no. "Well, look over the menu and order what you want."

Skywarp gave the other a puzzled look, but eagerly grabbed at the menu, and hailed down a server. When the fem-bot came over, she took down the order- and Skywarp didn't hold back, ordering quite a few dishes and a pitcher of fine energon. The orange server looked to Thundercracker, and he ordered the same thing as before.

"May I ask you a question?" Thundercracker asked politely.

"Go for it," Skywarp answered.

"Why are you here?"

"I live here," the purple seeker responded.

"Why?" Thundercracker leaned back in his chair.

"Bot's gotta live somewhere, right?"

"Why not Vos?" The blue seeker questioned, and Skywarp remained quiet. "I mean, this place is kinda dingy.... Unappealing..."

"It's not so bad," Skywarp replied.

"Eh... If you say so, I find it rather disturbing" Thundercracker said. "Nothing like where I live."

"Exactly." Skywarp replied with a scowl on his face. "I know where your kind live. The fancy towers sheltered from what is really going on. Must be the life. Having carriers in high positions... I bet being the offspring of a rich seeker sure had it's perks."

"Wh-what?" Thundercracker was shocked at the sudden anger coming from the other.

"How about mech's like me that just slipped through the cracks?" Skywarp nearly shouted.

"Vos tends to those in need," Thundercracker replied

"If you say so. You think I don't know who you are?" Skywarp spat. "I remember you. From way back. You are that one council member's sparkling-real high class. You know, the kind that turn their noses up at those less fortunate. That's why I was so shocked to see you at the gladiatorial fight."

"What?" Thundercracker said angrily. "Well, what about your carriers-"

"My carriers are dead!" Skywarp spat, but the sharp anger dissipated on his face. "They died shortly after I should have started at the university."

"Skywarp..." Thundercracker called out. "I am sorry."

The waitress came and set down the platters for Skywarp, then gave Thundercracker his one dish and drink. Skywarp dug in with out hesitation. The blue seeker slowly ate the mediocre energon wondering why Skywarp had been so angry.

"That is why I am here, Thundercracker." Skywarp said in between large bites of food. "I couldn't make it in Vos. What little shack we had, there was no way I could pay the bills." He took a big swig of energon. "I tried. But no one was really willing to hire some young kid." Skywarp shrugged. "So, I went where ever I felt like. Vorns later, I finally ended up here."

"You know, there are systems in Vos to help orphaned seekers," Thundercracker said.

"You think I don't know that?" Skywarp said. "I tried, you know, after failing to make it on my own. They sent me to this one family, who had a child my age." The purple and black seeker shook his head and furrowed his brows. "I was put down and treated like scrap. That was the best Vos could offer, so I left."

"You could have reported them," Thundercracker explained.

"I have no regrets about leaving Vos," Skywarp said and pushed the first emptied plate out of the way for a full one.

Thundercracker asked no more questions, just watched Skywarp pig out. It was clear why he was so thin. He most likely couldn't afford to feed himself properly. Chances are good that his dinner mate didn't keep up with his maintenance either. Hopefully, it was just the dents and scraps his frame needed and nothing more serious. 

Finally, Skywarp pushed away the last plate. "Uuhhgg. I'm stuffed!" He exclaimed as he rubbed his full belly.

"I would hope so," Thundercracker said as he signaled to the waitress. "I doubt you could fly after eating that much."

"Hah Hah," Skywarp gave him a playful glare. When the waitress dropped off the check, Skywarp blushed and and looked away.

"It's my treat, don't worry." Thundercracker said and looked at the bill, trying not to squawk at the price. He laid out the credits and stood up. Without even thinking, he went to Skywarp and extended his hand. "Come with me?"

"Where?"

"Show me around," Thundercracker asked. 

Skywarp cocked his head to the side as if deeply considering what to do. He shrugged his shoulders and stood up and stretched his wings. "Sure...whatever." He led the way out of the bar and onto the crowded streets. Thundercracker tried to stay close, not wanting to be separated from the other. Who knows what kind of mech's lurked about, and Thundercracker had no desire to meet any more of them.

 

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Times:

Orn- 1 day  
Joor- hour  
Vorn- year  
Klik- minute

 

Part 2

Skywarp let him down several streets, occasionally looking over his shoulder to make sure Thundercracker was following him still. The crowd gave way, allowing the blue seeker to walk beside the other. Thundercracker flexed his wings and glanced to the other as he gingerly held his companion's hand.

"So, whats fun to do in this town?" He asked.

"Not much," Skywarp replied as he gave a look at the hand holding his. "Get overcharged at a bar, street fighting, gambling, you know, that kind of stuff you'd probably wouldn't like." Skywarp gave an amused smile. "Oh, and there is the movie pod-casts over there." He pointed at a run down theater across the street. "Wanna see what's playing?"  
"Sure," Thundercracker replied and followed the purple seeker across the street. "Anything good?"

"You like action stories?" Skywarp gleamed. "This one came out a little bit ago. I never got around to seeing it." He explained the basics about the movie, about how this one mech was separated from his family and had to brutally fight off experiments gone wrong to reunite with them. A look of joy was on Skywarp's face, and how could Thundercracker say no?

The pair made their way inside the rickety building and went to purchase tickets. Skywarp shied away, pretending to be interested in some other movie posters and left Thundercracker to pay. Once the blue seeker returned, Skywarp returned to his side and they made their way to the booth.

"Wait," Skywarp said and headed to the concession stand. He peered over the glass and looked over all the goodies available. "Ah- there," He pointed of a bag full of a colorful assortment of energon candies. "These are the best ever! Chewy and full of flavor!"

"How much?" Skywarp asked.

"Five credits a bag," the bot droned on.

Skywarp bit his lower lip, and gave the blue seeker the best pout and sparkling-like eyes. Thundercracker tilted his head to the side, shocked at Skywarp's begging, and placed his hands sternly on his hips.

"Don't get cheap on me," Skywarp said. Thundercracker sighed, but cracked a small smile as he paid for the bag of candies.

"Here you go," Thundercracker said and passed off the candy. "How you can even think of eating more sweets is beyond me."

"There's always room for dessert!" Skywarp exclaimed as the pair handed over their tickets and entered the movie podcast room. Their where a few other bots scattered across the room, but Skywarp led the blue seeker to the center seats in the back row. Plopping himself down, the purple seeker fished through the bag of candies to retrieve a red one and popped it in his mouth.

Thundercracker sat next to him and waited for the movie to start. A green candy was shoved in his face.

"Try one," Skywarp said, and Thundercracker opened his mouth and one was shoved in.

He bit down and instantly tasted an extremely sweet flavor that made him cringe. Thundercracker attempted to chew the candy quick to rid the taste, but the gummy treat stuck to his teeth. After a few tries, the blue seeker swallowed and grimaced.

"Too sweet!" Thundercracker said. 

Skywarp shrugged. "More for me then."

The lights of the theater dimmed and the podcast began to play. Thundercracker grabbed for the other's hand once again, but Skywarp pulled it away. The blue seeker frowned, but heard the other close up the bag of candy and set them on the ground. Before he knew it, the purple and black seeker was on his knees in front of him, pushing his blue legs apart.

"What the..." Thundercracker gasped as Skywarp was suddenly licking at his interface panel. "SKy- ah! Wh-what are you doing?"

He raised his optics and spoke. "This is what you wanted, right? Why else would you spend a lot of credits on me?" Skywarp went back to licking, tracing the seams of his panel in attempts to open it up.

Who didn't like their spike sucked? However, the situation was wrong. "Sky. Please stop. I didn't spend credits on you for this, I just wanted to be with you." He felt finger's beginning to pry at his panel. "Ah!" Thundercracker couldn't control himself and his interface panel snapped open. Skywarp took this opportunity to run his tongue along the spike casing and to begin sucking to encourage the spike to extend.

Thundercracker's spike pressurized, but he grabbed the other seeker's head and lifted it up. "I am not asking for this in return for hanging out with you, Skywarp." 

"Maybe I want to," Skywarp whispered. "For being kind to me." He stuck his tongue out, and ran it up the underside of the spike and then captured the head in his mouth. The tongue ran in circles around the tip and Skywarp sucked hard a few times before sinking his warm mouth down further. Bobbing his head, the purple seeker hungrily worked the spike until a hand gently grasped his helm and lifted him up.

Skywarp whined and tried to pull his helm free, but Thundercracker just scooped him up onto his lap. He placed light kisses on the other's neck and brushed his fingertips along the purple seeker's cockpit. Skywarp responded, grinding his hips along the other's spike as a black hand wandered downward. Thundercracker rubbed his hand along Skywarp's panel, shocked at the warmth already generated. It didn't take much for that panel to snap open, and Thundercracker's fingers went right to the other's valve.

"Well, if you insist Skywarp," Thundercracker whispered and the bot on his lap begged him to continue on.

His middle finger slid against the fold's of the valve down to the bottom, and slowly made its way back up. The next pass, Thundercracker circled around, tracing the rim a few times. Skywarp moaned softly and shifted his hips. Once lubricant began to seep out, Thundercracker slipped a finger in and gently circled it around.

Skywarp crept a hand down to Thundercracker's spike and began rubbing his fingertips around the head and down the shaft. He gently wrapped his hands around the thickness, and began to pump. He heard cooling fans kick on, and was thankful the movie was blaring pretty loud. Especially since as soon as a second finger was added inside his port, he let a needy moan escape his mouth.

"Ahh- Please," Skywarp begged. "I... I wanna feel you inside AH! Me. Please..." His own cooling fans roared to life.

"Lean forward Skywarp," Thundercracker said, withdrawing his wet fingers and guiding the purple and black seeker to lean forward and place his arms on the set in front of him. He gently pushed the other's aft up a little and scooted himself to the edge of the seat. Grabbing his own cock, Thundercracker rubbed its tip along the wet valve before slowly pushing himself in.

Skywarp let a moan escape and he began rocking his hips onto the other's spike. Leaning back, the purple seeker pushed himself down until the spike was buried fully in his valve. With a slow pace, Skywarp would raise himself up, and sink himself back into Thundercracker's lap, rotating his hips as he went.

Thundercracker grabbed onto the black thighs and urged a quicker pace. He would push Skywarp up til just the tip of his spike was inside the port, then would pull on the thighs and thrust himself up to slam his cock into the tight, wet valve. Skywarp had to bit his lower lip from crying out, alerting the other bots watching the movie what the two where up to.

"Ahh! Rest your elbows on the chair in front of you," Thundercracker huskily said. When Skywarp did as he was told, Thundercracker stood up slightly from his seat, and grabbed at the other's wings as he began to thrust. The blue seeker raked his fingertips along the panels of the black wings until he came to the ailerons. With a firm grasp, Thundercracker flexed and pinched as the metal parts, earning himself a deep, pleasured moan from their owner. 

"Ahh- TC!" Skywarp panted and pushed himself back on the spike as Thundercracker thrusted forward. His valve began to spasm, clenching at the intruding spike and releasing. "I.... Can't.. MMmmmm... I... Gonna ...loose it!" His wings fluttered violently as he was about to climax.

Giving a few final hard thrusts, Thundercracker felt like his body was on fire as he lost himself. Hot trans-fluid erupted from his spike and filled Skywarp's port completely, with quite a bit dripping out and leaving a trail down his leg. Skywarp followed suite, groaning out his release as he shot trans-fluid and lubricant leaked from his port in wild gushes.

Thundercracker sat lazily back down in his seat, and with a gentle touch, coaxed Skywarp to return to sitting on his lap. The purple and black seeker melted to Thundercracker's chest, slitting his eyes and purring his engines.

"Ahh Tc, that was amazing!" Skywarp slurred.

The blue seeker kissed the other's cheek. "Glad you are having a good time with me." His hand gently stroked at Skywarp's chest and cockpit. Thundercracker soon heard the seeker in his arms purring in recharge. He laughed to himself, and placed a final peck on the sleeping seeker's cheek. "If only you knew how much you mean to me, my sweetling." He focused on the movie in which he had no clue what was really happening.

"Skywarp," Thundercracker cooed as he gently shook at the other seeker. "Wake up." A flicker of optics was seen, and Thundercracker poked his fingers between the side plating and gave the wires a tickle.

Skywarp shook awake and bolted forward. "Hey!" Skywarp shouted as he looked around and saw the credits rolling. "Awww man! I missed the movie!" He gave his tired optics a rub when the lights brightened up and stretched out his arms. Upon gazing down to the seat in front of him, Skywarp busted up laughing. "HAH! Look TC, I painted the seat in front of me," Skywarp happily exclaimed as he pointed to the slimy trans-fluid that dripped half way down the back before drying in a hardened clump. " I hope that jerk-face Chopper has to clean it up!"

Thundercracker cracked a smile and shook his head. "That won't be all he has to clean up." Thundercracker stood up, and pointed to the now messed up seat. He had no clue why the other seeker reeled in laughter, but the blue seeker was just happy to see the other so happy. "Come on, I better take you home." Thundercracker said as he grabbed the other's hand. "Don't forget your candies."

"Hey," Skywarp said. "Thanks for the night out."

"You're welcome," Thundercracker replied.

"I knew you'd be great just from looking at you across the way at the arena," Skywarp said. "I just never thought I'd get the chance to meet you."

"Same here, Warp," Thundercracker said with a smile.

After being led out, Skywarp looked warily at the blue seeker. "You can just let me go here. I mean, I am sure you won't want to fight through the crowds when you can easily take off here."

"I don't mind," Thundercracker smiled. "I want to make sure you arrive safely."

"I... I can take care of myself," Skywarp replied shyly, looking down at his pedes.

"Skywarp," Thundercracker said, cupping the other's chin in his hands to force eye contact. "You homeless?"

With a sigh, Skywarp shook his head. "Yeah. But a lot of bots here are. We manage."

"It's not safe though," The blue seeker said with a hint of worry. He didn't know why he was drawn to this lost seeker, but he felt the desire to protect him. "Come with me, Skywarp. Come back to Vos with me."

The hint of tears welled up in the purple seeker's eyes as a sad sigh was exhaled. "I can't." Skywarp hinted a small smile but dropped it back down. "I'm sorry."

"Why not?" Thundercracker asked. "You make me happy. I'd take care of you. You won't have to live on these smelly streets, worrying when your next meal would be. I'll keep you safe-"

Skywarp cut him off by placing a finger over the babbling seeker's lips. " I can't. Believe me, if I could, I would. But I have to stay here. At least til I finish something up." Skywarp said, and knew he disappointed his friend. "Why not visit me tomorrow? Bring your lover. I think he'll enjoy the rally." Thundercracker scrunched his face in concern. "Meet me in front of that bar at noon. Just don't go inside this time, OK?"

Thundercracker nodded, still wondering what was happening in Kaon. Skywarp distracted the blue seeker's thoughts as he eagerly gave the other a deep kiss and wished him good night. Taking a few steps back, Skywarp gave the blue seeker room to take off, and watched as Thundercracker transformed and flew towards the city of Vos.


	7. Chapter 7

Times:

Orn- 1 day  
Joor- hour  
Vorn- year  
Klik- minute

 

"Wow," Starscream exclaimed as he transformed and landed on the ground. "I am surprised you took me back here, Tc. After all the complaining you did the last time."

"I'm full of surprises, aren't I?" Thundercracker replied with a grin. He reached out his hand for Starscream's and grasped firmly as he walked through the busy streets. He led his lover towards the bar.

"So, care to enlighten me why you brought me here?" Starscream questioned.

"You'll see, " Thundercracker replied. "I want you to meet someone."

"Who?" the red and white mech asked, but Thundercracker didn't respond. "You know I don't like surprises."

The blue seeker laughed as he made his way across the street. The entrance to the bar was in sight, but he didn't see his purple and black seeker. Scanning the crowd, the blue seeker looked to the left then the right. What was keeping Skywarp? Primus, he hoped he wasn't being stood up.

"Well, I see," Starscream smirked. "What an interestingly bland door you took me to, Tc."

"Shut up," Thundercracker retorted and turned around and let out a little startled shout.

"Hey, what's up?" Skywarp said grinning.

"What the..." Starscream said as he backed up away from the purple and black seeker.

Thundercracker shook his head. "What the frag! How did you get right there?"

"My specialty," Skywarp answered and stood right next to Thundercracker.

"You can teleport." Starscream said with a bit of a scowl. "Interesting. Anyways, we are waiting for something important."

"Yup," Skywarp gleefully said. "Sorry to keep you waiting." He wrapped his arm around Thundercracker's. 

"I managed to find him yesterday," Thundercracker said and clasped the new seeker's hand.

"You went looking for him?" Starscream asked. 

"Yeah," Thundercracker replied meekly. He could tell Starscream was a little upset, although, he wasn't sure why. "And I wanted to introduce him to you."

"Skywarp," the purple and black seeker beamed, extending a hand.

Starscream let out a sigh. "Starscream." With a bit of reluctance, he took the hand in a weak shake.

"Well, now that we know each other, let's get going to the main event!" Skywarp chirped as he began to walk away. He glanced over his shoulder, and frowned. "You two coming or what?"

Thundercracker inched forward as Starscream folded his arms across his chest and huffed. Thundercracker beckoned the red seeker with grabbing at the folded arm and pulling.

"Come on Stars, give him a chance," Thundercracker whispered "He intrigues me. He's nice."

"He smells," Starscream spat back.

"He's homeless." Thundercracker said as he freed an arm.

"And this is a quality that gains your interest?" The red seeker frowned his lips in disgust.

"No. But other things do," Thundercracker explained.

"Like what?"

Thundercracker remained silent as he thought. "I am not really sure." This was the truth. Skywarp didn't take care of his frame. Barely took care of himself, and Starscream was right, he did have a funky odor to him. "Something just... Draws me to him." 

Starscream rolled his optics and laughed. "You sure know how to pick 'em Tc."

"Just come on," Thundercracker said, giving the blue and white arm a forceful tug. "Just attempt to get to know him? For me?" Starscream just let out another sigh. "Please?"

Starscream threw his arms up in defeat and began to walk forward. "Fine," He muttered as he grabbed onto Thundercracker's hand. The began to walk after Skywarp, who had walked a bit ahead of them and was looking at a street vendor's cart. Once the pair caught up to Skywarp, the three began walking towards the center of the city. Skywarp led while Thundercracker and Starscream trailed behind.

"So, you quickly decided to go out and look for a third without a care in the world what I would think about it?" Starscream leaned in and whispered in Thundercracker's audial. "You know I have standards."

"Not now, Stars," Thundercracker said, fearing Skywarp could hear. Starscream scowled and opened his mouth to speak but Thundercracker interrupted him. "It's not like that. Not purposely, you know? The urge just happened to go try and find him." Once again, Starscream opened his mouth to complain. "Not now, Stars, OK? We'll talk about it later." Thundercracker fanned his wings in agitation.

Skywarp turned around and walked backwards to speak to the other two. "We are almost there." The crowd became more dense as the trio pushed their way through. Starscream made bitter remarks as bots ran into him or pushed him. Skywarp refrained from laughing as just just stopped. "Here, grab onto me," Skywarp said as he held his arms out. "I can teleport us in closer.

Thundercracker grabbed on, but Starscream was a bit leary at first. With a look of question on his face, he reached out and grabbed the purple seeker's arm. The feeling of dizziness and weightlessness took upon the group as they vanished from the spot to reappear further down the road. Once Skywarp took is arms away, Starscream wobbled a bit in confusion. Thundercracker grabbed at him to ground him, although he wasn't doing much better.

"It'll go away quickly, " Skywarp informed them and smiled.

"What's so special about this place?" Starscream asked.

"You'll see." Skywarp said. "You'll like it." 

"How do you know what I'll like?" Starscream replied. "You don't know me."

Skywarp laughed. "No, I don't know you. But I did see how much you enjoyed Megatronus at the gladiatorial match." He quirked an eyebrow at the red and white seeker.

Starscream scrunched up his face. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"He is giving a speech today." Skywarp replied. "This is one of his rallies."

"Rallies?" Starscream questioned.

"About what?" Thundercracker chimed in. "What tactics work best in a match? Or how about the brutalist way to snuff out your opponent's spark?"

"HAH!" Skywarp chuckled. "No, though that would be interesting. He talks about what is really happening. You know, with the energon shortage. And the council." Starscream gave a harump at that. "I think the council is up to something. You know, hiding their true intentions, not being honest." He shrugged his shoulders. "What Megatronus says sounds right."

"What exactly does he say?" Thundercracker asked.

Skywarp shrugged. "A whole bunch of stuff. How the council is corrupt, and he has plans to make some changes. You'll see. It should start soon."

"Changes?" Thundercracker sharply asked. "What kind? And who would implement them? Megatronus?"

"Don't judge a book by it's cover," Skywarp replied. "Just listen. OK?"

Thundercracker nodded, though didn't really like the sound of it. What he didn't like even more was how Starscream's optics lit up at the sound of Megatronus' name, or how he nodded his head in agreement with the things Skywarp said. He just got a bad feeling about it all. He was distracted by his thoughts by the roar of the crowd, and up on the stage, the silver mech walked out. Primus, he was much more intimidating than Thundercracker remembered.

The silver mech smiled and nodded to the audience as he took his place at the center of the stage. The crowd hollered enthusiastically and waved their hands in the air. Megatronus held a hand in the air, and the crowd silenced. Clearing his throat, Megatronus peered over the audience and began to address his crowd.

 

"Greetings, citizens of Kaon, and those of other cities joining us today." Megatronus boldly spoke. "We gather here once again in the dawning of a new time. A time when all mechs are no longer brought down by the constraints of the old ways. The old ways of categorizing mechs by a presumed function is coming to an end. As well as the unfair distribution of energon. Who is the Council to say we don't deserve our fair share? Why is it they get to engorge themselves with fine energon while we are left with the scraps?"

Megatronus droned on while Starscream ate up the words. Skywarp only idly listened while Thundercracker fidgeted. He just got a bad vibe about all of this, and it bothered him immensely his wanted trine-mate was mesmerized by the speech. The blue seeker let out a sigh and walked behind Starscream to wrap his arms around his waist. Hands slapped as his arms.

"Come on, Tc." Starscream said as he squirmed out of the embrace. "Don't pester me now." 

With a sigh of defeat, Thundercracker backed away, completely unhappy at being dismissed. Especially for this speech from Megatronus. He crossed his arms across his chest and scowled until he found a pair of arms wrapping around his own waist. Turning, he saw Skywarp at his side.

"You can coddle me, Tc. " Skywarp said and smiled. "I won't mind." The purple seeker leaned in for a kiss and turned around to lean his back into his chest. Thundercracker rubbed at the other's cockpit and placed light kisses on his neck.

"So, how long has this been going on?" Thundercracker asked and nodded towards the silver mech currently speaking of revolution on the stage.

"For a few months," Skywarp replied. "I see you aren't liking it Tc. But if you didn't stay couped up in Vos, you would see how bad it really is."

"I know what is going on Sky." Thundercracker said between kissing at the other seeker's neck.

"Do you really?" Skywarp questioned sarcastically. "I don't think you do."

"What makes you say that?" Thundercracker asked, slightly offended.

"Don't get mad, OK?" Skywarp asked. "But you are ignorant of how the world is outside Vos. Would you have ever come to Kaon had it not been for Starscream dragging you here?" Thundercracker shook his head no. "How often have you left your secluded city and actually took the time to look at what's happening with the world around you?"

"I've left Vos before." Thundercracker retorted, but deep down, he knew Skywarp was right.

"Ever notice how Kaon is compared to Iacon?" Skywarp asked.

"Iacon isn't in shambles. It's still functioning rather well considering." The blue seeker stated.

"And why is Kaon in ruins? So short on Energon when there where so many mines here?" Skywarp asked.

"The mines dried up," Thundercracker answered.

"They dried up because of order's from the Council from Iacon." The purple and black seeker responded. "They panicked, and once some mines where yielding no more, they ordered all the mines here to be harvested at such a fast pace. They decided to clear Kaon's mines first, taking all the energon from our area and claiming it for themselves. Now, we are left with nothing."

"Why do you stay here then, Skywarp?"

"Because of him," Skywarp pointed to the silver mech. "He's going to change things. Lead us to a better future. Get rid of this corruption and take charge to give the power back to the common mechs."

"And you're sure this Megatronus is the right mech for the job?" Thundercracker sarcastically threw at Skywarp. "How do we know if he won't be just as bad as the Council?"

Skywarp shrugged. "He's a better option then what we got going on now." He turned to face the blue seeker. "Plus, how long do you think Vos has until it feels the strains of corruption?"

"I don't think very much longer," Starscream said and walked next to Skywarp. "I done some searching yesterday. While yes, Vos has energon in storage, but the supply has already been tapped. And how much longer can we afford to be making secret purchases from surrounding cities mines? They are running very low as well."

"It is time to join together and stand up against the injustices inflicted upon us." Megatronus roared from the stage. "Change is upon us, and we are called to rise up and take control of our future; of Cybertron's future."

The crowd went wild with cheers and whistles. Megatronus gave a hearty smile to the crowd, and walked down the side of the stage. Mechs in the crowd shook his hand and patted him on the back while they conversed with the silver mech. Starscream watched on the tip of his pedes. 

"What's going on now?" Starscream asked Skywarp.

"Oh, he speaks with mechs who wish to talk after his speeches," Skywarp replied. 

"Oh, really?" Starscream curiously said. " Have you ever spoke with him?" Skywarp nodded. " I want to speak with him."

"I don't think so, Stars," Thundercracker butted in with a look of concern on his face.

"Why not?" The red and white seeker demanded.

"It's OK Tc," Skywarp said, placing a hand on a wing in comfort. "Megatronus doesn't rip out sparks or dismember bots outside of the gladiatorial matches."

"It's too crowded," Thundercracker growled as his wings shook in agitation. "We'll never make it."

Skywarp let out a laugh, causing the other two to stare at him. "Guys, I can teleport us in, remember?" He gave a cheeky grin, and Starscream grabbed ahold of his arm, this time with no hesitation. Thundercracker growled, but it was clear that Starscream was going to go, with or without him. He reached out and placed his hand on Skywarp's other arm as his wings flicked angrily on his back. He didn't like this, not one bit.


	8. Chapter 8

Times:

Orn- 1 day  
Joor- hour  
Vorn- year  
Klik- minute

 

When the trio reappeared, it took a few clicks to get their bearings straight. Thundercracker shook his head and looked at his surroundings. They were not as enclosed in mechs as they previously were, which was a relief. He let out a sigh, and glanced at Starscream. His eyes widened and jaw had dropped in shock. Starscream had immediately made his way to Megatronus!

Thundercracker furrowed his brows. Starscream couldn't even wait for him. The red and white seeker knew how uneasy this made him feel, and yet he just went off to do what he wanted with no regard with what the other thought. A hand was placed on his wings and began to gently stroke at them. Looking back, Thundercracker discovered it was Skywarp.

"It'll be OK," Skywarp said. "Nothing bad is going to happen Tc." The look of worry was still displayed on the blue seeker's face. "Trust me, OK? I know nothing will calm your nerves, but come on, let's go over too. OK?" 

Thundercracker gave a slight nod and allowed the purple seeker to goad him over towards Starscream. When they shuffled in next to the other seeker, he was already deep in conversation with Megatronus, who appeared very interested in what Starscream had to say. 

"Very interesting." Megatronus said and glanced at the two seekers who joined. "Nice to see you again, Skywarp." Skywarp chattered a greeting, then the silver mech focused on Thundercracker. "And who might this be?"

"Thundercracker." The blue mech stated un-enthused. Starscream jabbed him with his elbow.

"It's my pleasure to meet you." Megatronus held out his hand. With a bit of reluctance, Thundercracker shook it. "I assure you, I mean you no harm." Megatronus sensed the blue seeker's unease and tried to calm him. "So, what brought you from your high city of Vos?"

"I brought them here," Skywarp said. "Thought they might be interested in hearing your speech."

"Ahh really?" Megatronus said. "And where yous?"

"Most definitely," Starscream said.

"And what did you think of what I had to say, Thundercracker?" The silver mech asked.

Thundercracker shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno..." Thundercracker mumbled.

"Brought you nothing to think about?" Megatronus questioned.

"Of course it did," Thundercracker replied. "I just don't really know what to make of it."

"Change is needed," Starscream piped in. "You may be blind to what's really happening Tc, but I'm not."

"OK. " The blue seeker clearly stated. "I get that. But why the violence? Why must the senate be taken down by brute force?"

Megatronus gave a loud laugh. "You think just walking up to them and demanding equality would work?" Starscream started to chuckle and Skywarp attempted to not laugh, which failed miserably. 

Thundercracker sighed and crossed his arms across his chest. "There's got to be a better way, don't you think?" He mumbled, not happy with being laughed at.

"Every option was thought out," Megatronus spoke. "I can assure you of that. I am afraid the only way to make changes is by force."

"In time, you'll understand Tc." Starscream said soothing. He wrapped his arm around the blue flier's back.

"What a strong force the seekers of Vos could be." Megatronus said. "I'll be needing an aerial force, you know." 

"You'll find no better flier's then Seekers," Starscream said.

Megatronus gave a smile to Starscream, then glanced at Thundercracker. "Think it over Thundercracker, that is all I ask. Open your eyes to the corruption that is happening around you and you will see Cybertron in a different light. Once you do, I'll be waiting for you." The sliver mech looked over his shoulder as if someone shouted his name and he shook his head. 

"You'll have to excuse me," Megatronus said. "My free time here has been cut short." He stood up and looked at Starscream. "I look forward to meeting you again, Starscream." Turning, he made his way to leave.

"Wait! Megatronus!" Starscream shouted. "How will I find you again?"

Megatronus glanced over his shoulder. "Skywarp knows where to find me." The silver mech bid his farewells and walked away across the street toward a silent blue mech. The two looked to be in conversation as they made their way away from the gathering.

"I'm sorry," Skywarp whispered to Thundercracker.

"For what?" Thundercracker asked.

"You seem mad." Skywarp said. "I thought you'd like what Megatronus had to say."

"I'm not mad," Thundercracker replied.

"He just doesn't like the fact that he doesn't know whats going on," Starscream said.

"What?" Thundercracker threw back. "I know whats going on. Vos-"

"Not the extent of it." Starscream interrupted. "Vos will be affected in time. Sooner than you think."

"I think everywhere will feel it like how we do here in Kaon soon," Skywarp added in. "That's why something has to be done."

"Exactly," Starscream said.

"Really?" Thundercracker exclaimed. "Look, even if the situation is indeed dire in Vos, which I cannot deny won't happen, do you really think Megatronus' way of handling it is the best?" Starscream just shrugged. "You seem about ready to jump through hoops to sign up for whatever army he is forming, Stars."

"I am keeping MY options open, Tc. I would hope you would too." Starscream spat. 

Thundercracker threw up his hands and shook his head. Thinking about all this made his helm hurt. Everything was just going too fast and he felt like he couldn't keep up. The blue seeker let out a sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It's OK," Skywarp cooed as he rubbed his hand on a blue wing. "Don't worry about it right now." Thundercracker gave no response. "Want to get a stiff drink?"

"Not really," Thundercracker answered.

"Sounds like it would hit the spot, don't ya think?" Starscream said. "One of those spiced cubes you really like would make you feel better."

"I really just want to go home." Thundercracker said and frowned. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be a downer."

"It's OK," Skywarp said and sighed. "I, ah, didn't mean to make you feel this way."

"Skywarp," Thundercracker said and actually cracked a little smile. "I'm fine, just have a lot to think about. Kinda scary, you know? If all that was said was true, I can only fear for Cybertron's future."

Starscream nodded. "It is scary. But at least we can be prepared for it, right?"

"Yeah," Skywarp said. "There is still time to think it over. Once you feel up to it that is." Skywarp gave a warm smile. "Here, let's exchange comm lines. If you want to talk about it, just let me know. Or if you want to hang out, we can." The purple seeker gave a sly grin and winked an eye. "Like, if you want to see another movie we can." Thundercracker's cheeks flushed pink as he cracked a smile. Starscream looked puzzled, but shrugged it off. 

"Do you want to come back with us?" Starscream asked. Obviously he was no longer repulsed by the other seeker. "We could get to know each other."

Once again, Skywarp shook his head no. "I can't."

"Vos too good for you?" Starscream teased.

"No, I have stuff I need to do," Skywarp said.

"Stuff? Like what?" Starscream pried. "You are the busiest homeless mech I know."

"Yeah, 'cause I am the only homeless mech you know." Skywarp laughed. 

"Well," Starscream spoke. "Til next time then, Skywarp."

"It was nice meeting you," The purple seeker said.

"Likewise." The red seeker replied.

Thundercracker pulled Skywarp in for a hug and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I'm glad to see you again." He pulled away and looked into the other's optics. "I am glad you two got along."

"Yeah. He's not too bad once he warms up to you," Skywarp whispered and cracked a smile.

"I know, right?" Thundercracker replied. "Hope to see you soon." 

He gave a final kiss goodbye before walking back to Starscream's side. Skywarp gave a final wave as the pair transformed and took off. He watched the two tetra-jets until they were barely speck in the sky and then the purple and black mech wondered down to the busy streets of Kaon.

Meanwhile, Starscream and Thundercracker headed back to Vos in silence. The blue seeker was deep in thought as the pair weaved through the high towers and descended upon Starscream's quarter's. They transformed and landed on the balcony and Starscream went to open his door.

"Want to come in?" Starscream asked.

"I just want to recharge." Thundercracker replied with a yawn.

"That's fine," The red and white mech said and gestured for him to come inside. "You can spend the night with me if you wish."

Thundercracker nodded and walked up to Starscream. "It will be nice to sleep with you in my arms." He lent in and kissed the other's lips, which was eagerly returned.

"Let's get you to bed," Starscream purred and led Thundercracker inside. 

The blue seeker went right for the berth, pulled the blankets down and climbed in. He patted the berth to welcome his lover in, and once Starscream laid himself down, Thundercracker pulled the blankets up and wrapped his arms around the other. The pair snuggled into each other, hands sneaking in caresses here and there until Thundercracker drifted off into recharge. Starscream placed a kiss to the blue seeker's lips and settled in for recharge himself.

... ... ...

A/n- so sorry for the long delay! I just been very busy and had a hard time focusing when I had time to write. Anyways, enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

Times:

Orn- 1 day  
Joor- hour  
Vorn- year  
Klik- minute

 

Thundercracker felt hot and he groaned in his sleep. Starscream feared for a second that he would wake up, but the blue seeker just wiggled his wings and sucked in a deep breath. Starscream cracked a smile as he bent lower. Kissing at the other's interface panel, he traced his tongue along the seem, hoping to coax the warm panel open. His fingers caressed between the plating gaps of Thundercracker's leg joint as it's owner moaned once again and the panel finally retracted to reveal a spike already pressurizing.

Starscream smirked as he glanced at his sleeping partner and then greedily went to work. He started with flicking his tongue down the spike, gingerly licking at the bumped plating; taking his time to explore and lick all over the shaft before returning to the tip. His tongue circled around the head a few times before the spike was sucked into Starscream's mouth. Thundercracker whined in his sleep and his hips bucked slightly. Starscream hummed his amusement as he took the spike in deeper. With a startle, Thundercracker jumped awake with a moan. At first, he wore a shocked face, but once he realized what was going on, he smiled contently.

"Good Morning," Starscream said, then went back to work.

"And what a good morning it is," Thundercracker cooed. He crossed his arms behind his head and watched as his cooling fans whirled to life. Starscream's mouth encompassed the spike's head and slid down. His tongue teased at the rim and Starscream began to moan, causing a humming vibration. "Hmmm.... That feels so good."

"You like that, don't you?" Starscream said with a grin as Thundercracker nodded. The red and white seeker resumed sucking at the spike, taking it in deeper. The spike slid to the back of Starscream's throat, and with a gulp, he pushed the cord down. When Starscream swallowed, Thundercracker moaned at the sensation. Every time this was done, an intense sucking pressure was applied, causing Thundercracker to nearly loose himself. Starscream pulled himself off, which saved the other from loosing himself.

"You aren't getting off that easy," Starscream purred. The click of his panel opening was heard as he climbed over the blue seeker and straddled his hips. Wearing a smirk on his lips, Starscream guided Thundercracker's spike to his already wet valve. The tip was gently rubbed over the port's lips in such a teasing manner that Thundercracker bucked his hips, hoping to penetrate the valve. Starscream tsk'ed. "Oh Tc. How demanding you are."

"Primus Stars, you're so wet." Thundercracker panted and rubbed his hands on his lover's thighs. "Please. Starscream."

Starscream just shook his head and smirked as he glided the spike's tip around his port. Once it was centered, Starscream lowered himself on, allowing just the tip to enter his valve. He bit his lip and quickly pushed all his weight down, impaling himself all the way on the spike at once. A whine escaped Starscream's lips and the blue seeker looked with worry, however, a needy moan still escaped.

"A-Ach... Stars," Thundercracker said. "Careful..."

"Why?" Starscream sneered as he lifted himself up ever so slowly. "That's the best part. The very first thrust in which your valve is immediately stretched. MMmmmm." Starscream half lidded his optics and slammed himself down once again. Starscream set a fast pace and soon enough, Thundercracker was thrusting his hips up; causing his partner to squeal in delight. The blue seeker's hands grabbed at his lover's legs and pulled down causing their interface panels to clang together. 

"Ah-Ahh Tc," Starscream moaned. A click was heard and his spike was released and began to pressurize.

"You like that?" Thundercracker said huskier than ever. Starscream nodded as he bounced up and down. "You haven't seen anything yet." Thundercracker growled as he wrapped one arm around the other's back and with a quick jerk, pulled Starscream to the side. With his free hand, the blue jet rolled them both over. Thundercracker let out a smirk as he looked down at Starscream and began to pump vigorously into his lover.

With a lusty growl, Thundercracker pressed his lips to the other seeker's. There was nothing shy about that kiss. Thundercracker immediately swept his tongue across the lips and captured the lower in a nip. Starscream moaned, but it was silenced by an invading tongue that explored and teased. A free hand traveled down the berth until it found the object of it's desire; a red and white wing. Thundercracker's fingers lightly traced the wingtip, tickled down the flat surface until the aileron's where found. The movable flaps where pinched and flexed roughly.

Starscream had flinched his head back to cry out as his cooling fans whirled at high speed and he began to pant. Thundercracker gave a strong pinch with his fingers and nudged Starscream's head to the side. Once the neck was exposed, he licked and sucked at the exposed cables and even began to bite. 

Starscream tensed up briefly, but gave into his lover's desire. Wrapping his feet around blue hips, Starscream goaded the other on. "Ah-AH! ThunDER... Pa..please..."

Thundercracker's head snapped up with a grin as he growled lewdly. Leaning back, he grabbed under his lover's knees and hiked them up to wrap around his shoulders. Thundercracker shifted the other and soon stood on his peds on the berth with the red and white seeker's hips in the air. He leaned down, placed his hands beside Starscream's helm and jerked his spike forcefully into the needy valve.

Starscream loved it. His optics grew wide for a split second before clenching them firmly shut. Gasps and shouts escaped his vocalizer as his body began to trembled and his head rolled from side to side. Grunting, Thundercracker pumped as fast and as hard as he could, aiming to throw his partner into overload first- which was hard because he was so close himself. Thundercracker gave a sigh as he felt the valve start to flutter, then turn into clenching spasms. With eyes bolting open then half- slitting, Starscream screamed as his valve clenched a final time and overloaded, causing trans-fluids to seep out of the valve and shoot from his spike.

Giving a few final thrusts, Thundercracker moaned deeply as he climaxed. His wing's flicked in jerky movements as he spilled his seed within his lover. The sound of their cooling fan's where fast and uneven as both seeker's where left gasping for air. Gently, Thundercracker laid himself on top of Starscream.

"Primus that felt so good Stars." Thundercracker moaned and smiled. No answer. "Starscream?" Thundercracker lifted his head to gaze at his lover's face. His eyes where closed and his lips slightly open. While still running, his cooling fans where slowing down. Thundercracker chuckled to himself as he carefully pushed himself off to climb out of the berth. "Guess I wore ya out, huh?" Thundercracker gloated. He bent down and placed a soft kiss on Starscream's cheek.

Idly walking around, Thundercracker's stomach growled. Glancing at the clock on the wall, he realized they slept in rather late. He wondered over towards the pantry and began to open them up. Starscream was only resetting his systems after the overload and wouldn't take long to wake back up. When he did, he was sure to be hungry. After the nice, hot surprise Starscream gave him, he minus well return the favor and prepare him a meal.

He searched for the right ingredients and gathered them by the warming station. Grabbing utensils, Thundercracker readied the space for preparing the meal. As he mixed the ingredients in the mixing pot, he couldn't help sighing with content. Primus he felt good! It has been a while since he felt this way. To feel his helm swim with joy; to have strong feelings for another seeker, and most of all, to have spent time in the physical pleasures where both participants enjoyed it.

A cube was grabbed and set under the dispenser and Thundercracker waited for it to be filled to the top. Then, he poured half of the contents in a pot and flicked the warming unit on. The rest of the energon was prepared while Thundercracker was deep in a daydream. If he thought too much about what happened- which, naturally, he did- he could still feel Starscream's warm, tight and wet valve around his spike. He shook his head. Now wasn't the time for him to rev his engines up again.

The chopped up energon food was gathered and dumped into the pot. With a gently motion, the concoction was stirred. Steam began to rise up and the batch of energon began to thicken up. Thundercracker hummed to himself as he found the plates and set the table. He took the half cube of energon and poured it into to goblets. Once flavoring was added, they were set on the table. Thundercracker returned to the warming pot to stir and add the final ingredients and to cook up some other tasty treats.

A faint set of footsteps drew Thundercracker's attention. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Starscream walking towards him; the look of pure satisfaction displayed on his face. He gave a faint smile and closed his optics as he breathed in the aroma.

"You always had a way with cooking," Starscream said as he padded over and wrapped his arms around the other. He kissed at the base of Thundercracker's wings as his fingertips gently tickled the cockpit. "I hope it tastes as good as it smells."

The blue seeker laughed and gently removed the hands away from his body. "Well, if you keep that up, you'll never get the chance to eat it." Starscream chuckled and placed his hands on the other's hips. "Why don't you have a seat. This will be done soon." Starscream did what was asked of him, but Thundercracker instantly missed the warmth of the embrace.

"So, you feeling any better?" Starscream asked as he took a seat.

Thundercracker looked over his shoulder, his face twisted in wonder. "Huh?"

"About what happened yesterday." Starscream said. He watched Thundercracker's face as the events where brought back. "Look, TC. I just want you to listen with an open mind, okay? Now that you got a good night's rest, and some, ah, fun in the berth, I'm hoping you'll be more relaxed and willing to talk."

A huff of air was expelled from Thundercracker. "Is that why we fragged?" There was an edge to his tone of voice as he turned around and glanced at the other seeker with a look of anger mixed with sadness.

"No." Starscream firmly said. "I fragged you because I wanted to give you what you wanted." The blue seeker opened his mouth to protest, but Starscream held his hand up. "Tc, do you think I am blind or dumb? I knew you had an interest in me before I left." He let out a little chuckle at how the other's cheeks turned red. "I was flattered, but glad you didn't take action upon it. I knew you wanted to, but it would have broke my spark to have to turn you down knowing what my goals were." He licked his lips. "You know, if I hadn't planned on my chosen field of science and therefor be leaving, I would have accepted. So, we fragged because you weren't the only one craving it from the other."

"I'm sorry..." Thundercracker said, looking and feeling very bad about snapping.

"I'd never frag you to try to get something from you or to coerce you." Starscream said, but then smirked. "I would, however, frag because you make me feel so damn good."

The corner of the other seeker's mouth pulled up in a shy grin. "So... Ah, does this mean-"

"Yes Tc." Starscream replied. "I accept your courtship."

Thundercracker beamed with delight. Wow. What a great day! Having Starscream accept his courtship was so exciting. It's been a while since he felt so happy about a courting acceptance, however, he could only hope things wouldn't go wrong this time. His stomach gave another growl. "I hope you're hungry." He said as he turned around, turned the heat off, and carried the pot of their breakfast to the table.

"I'm starving." Starscream said as he used his fork to jab an energon sausage. "Worked up quite an appetite." Lewdly, he brought it to his lips and sucked it in, raising a brow to his lover.


	10. Chapter 10

Pt 2

"Well," Starscream said. "How about our previous conversation?"

Thundercracker sat down after serving himself and began to eat. He ignored the topic at hand for a second. All he really wished to do was to enjoy his breakfast, but he knew Starscream too much. He just wouldn't let it rest. "Go ahead."

Starscream retrieved some pads from his subspace compartment, turned them on and flicked through the files. Then, he placed the pad in front of Thundercracker. "Read that."

The blue seeker took a sip of energon, then grabbed the data pad and read its contents. He read for some minutes in silence. Angry looks formed on his face, which gave way to confusion. "Where did you get this information?" He looked up questioningly.

"Snuck around." Starscream replied with a grin. "They should hide it better from my prying optics if they wish this not to be found."

"Stars." Thundercracker said. "Yes, it proves energon is in short supply and another source is needed. This isn't anything new." He tossed the data pad back to Starscream. "What does this have to do with Megatronus? What makes you so keen on joining him?"

"I don't want to join him." Starscream said.

"That's not what it looked like yesterday," Thundercracker grumbled.

"Well, at least not yet." Starscream smirked and shoveled more food in his mouth. He chewed then swallowed as he looked intently at his partner. "What is your problem with Megatronus's plan?"

Thundercracker flinched as if that name was poison. He opened his mouth several times to speak, but no words came out. He wasn't too sure of why or how he should answer. He knew Starscream wouldn't accept that something about the silver mech rubbed him the wrong way.

"Is it really necessarily?" Thundercracker asked.

"Cybertron is running out of energon." Starscream said. "The council is hording it for themselves."

"Where is that proof?" Thundercracker nearly shouted. "Or are you just blindly following Megatronus's word?"

"I am not blindly following that mech," Starscream growled. "As far as proof- the hard facts- I don't have any that would make such a blind fool like you see the truth." He took a swig of energon and then crossed his arms. "Do you trust me?"

Thundercracker tilted his head in shock. "Yes, Stars. I trust you. But I don't trust Megatronus-"

Starscream held out his hand. "Trust in me. All I am asking you is to think of our options. Think about it. Do you think Megatronus won't go through with his plan?"

"No."

"Exactly." Starscream spoke as he stood up. "We need to decide on whose side to stand with."

"And why not stand with the council?" Thundercracker asked.

"Oh, my sweet Tc," Starscream cooed and placed his hands on the blue seeker's shoulders. He rubbed his hands up to the other's face and gently traced his fingertips over the soft metal. "I think it's just going to be a matter of time before the council's true colors show." Starscream kissed the back of Thundercracker's helm. "Breakfast was delicious Tc. Thank you. However, I have to excuse myself for some time."

Thundercracker watched as Starscream made for the exit of the door. He glanced back and gave a smile as the door swished open. With a nod and a finale wave, the red and blue seeker left the room.

A sigh exhaled the blue seeker's vents. What an eventful morning! He was thrilled that his courting was accepted but the stress of Megatronus's plan put a damper on the mood. He could only hope that Starscream meant what he said about not blindly following Megatronus. However, Thundercracker could tell that Starscream was awestruck in one way or another with Megatronus or his plan. Hopefully, this wouldn't bring harm to his lover.

Gathering the empty plates, the seeker stood up and put them in a washing station. Taking a storage cube, Thundercracker scraped the remaining food into that container and snapped the lid on. He let his mind wonder about the future of Cybertron and to Starscream's well-being. He just didn't want anything bad to happen to his lover.

"Thunder cracker-" His comm system rang with static and he stood completely still. Now, who was this?

"Tc-" It rang again. "H-help me...P-Please..."

His eyes widened in shock as he recognized the voice. "Skywarp?" Thundercracker called back. "Are you ok?" No answer. "Where are you?"

He never flew so fast in his entire life. Kaon appeared under his wings as Thundercracker searched for Skywarp. He barely received a location, all he got where an incomplete set of coordinates to give a hint as to where to search. Thundercracker flew in low over the city as he reached the first set of coordinates.

Empty alleyways. No signs of his purple seeker in these streets. Thundercracker continued his search by spiraling outwards. "Skywarp." He called out over his comm system, hoping for an answer. The only thing he got in response was silence. As he made his way around, he caught a glimpse of a few mechs running away. "Hang on buddy. I won't give up."

He circled around a few more times keeping his sensors open. Upon another sweep, he caught some movement in an alleyway that was littered with scrap metal. He pulled himself out of the spiral, flew straight for a little and then turned around, sinking lower in the air to the point where he almost touched the buildings with his wingtips.

"Tc..." His comm system picked up in between batches of static.

"Skywarp!" Thundercracker shouted back. "You OK?" As he flew over that alley again, he saw a sheet of scrap metal fall down to reveal Skywarp. Transforming into root mode, Thundercracker quickly descended and landed. He ran over to the pinned seeker and immediately started prying off the junk.

"What happened?" Thundercracker said as he freed his friend and cupped the bleeding and bruised face.

"I knew...you'd come," Skywarp struggled to speak and to stay online.

"You're hurt badly." Thundercracker said as he took note of the condition the purple seeker was in. "I need to get you to a medic." Skywarp's face bunched up as a whine came out of his processor. However, after that, his systems shut down. "Skywarp!" Thundercracker shouted, giving his pal a little shake. "I have to get you out of here."

Placing his arms around the back of Skywarp, Thundercracker lifted his friend up. That is when a bunch of circuit boosters spilled to the ground. Thundercracker looked at them in shock. How could Skywarp do this to himself? As far as he could remember, Skywarp shown no signs of being a user, but perhaps the situation Skywarp was in now was due to this. Giving a burdened sigh, Thundercracker transformed but kept his arms out as to lift the purple seeker's body and flew back to Vos.

"So you flew to Kaon to find him." Starscream stated rather than asking.

"Yes. He commed me asking for help." Thundercracker said. "I just hope he is OK."

"We got the best medic's here in Vos. You don't need to worry." Starscream said as he took Thundercracker's hand in his own.

"Yeah," The blue seeker muttered out. "It's just... Well... I dunno."

"Something else is bothering you, isn't it?"

Thundercracker nodded yes. "I found him with a bunch of boosters."

Starscream made a repulsed face. "Ehhh... You think he is using?"

"I don't know." Thundercracker replied. "I mean, I didn't see any signs of it. Did you?"

"No." Starscream said. "We'll simply have to wait to find out. It shouldn't be too much longer before we can see him."

"I hope not. It's already been a few Orns." Tc replied. "I just hope he is alright. I haven't been able to recharge right since."

"Tell me about it," Starscream chuckled. "You're tossing and turning wakes me up a lot." Thundercracker gave a guilty look. "It's alright, Love." Starscream pulled the taller seeker toward him and gave a kiss to his cheek. "I know you worry a lot."

The pair sat in silence in the waiting room of Vos's main medical facility. Thundercracker spent most of his free time here, only leaving when Starscream forced him to. The situation weighed heavily on Thundercracker's mind, and both the seekers hoped for the best for the third.

A buzz was heard and the secretary answered the comm. The femm nodded and smiled as she ended the comm. "Your friend is awake and in much better shape. You can go see him now." Thundercracker jumped up and immediately made way for the door. Starscream followed behind. "Just take it easy, OK? He still has a bit of recovering to do here."

The blue seeker nodded and pushed open the door. He spotted Skywarp lying in a medical berth attached to some machines that tracked his status. Thundercracker walked over and pulled a chair up to the berth and sat down.

"How are you doing?" Thundercracker asked as he grabbed Skywarp's hand.

"Oh, I've been better," Skywarp teased. "I hate hospitals."

"Well, if it weren't for hospitals, you very well may be offline right now Warp." Thundercracker said.

"I know, I know." Skywarp replied. "Hey Stars."

"Glad to see you're awake and appear much better." Starscream said as grabbed a chair and sat next to the blue seeker.

"Yeah, I just woke up a bit ago." The purple seeker spoke as he rubbed at his optics. "I didn't know where I was, and I started to freak out. But then I remembered Thundercracker had found me." He smiled at the blue seeker. "So, I guess you took me to Vos, huh?

"Yes. I had no choice. I sure as hell wasn't going to leave you in Kaon." Thundercracker said. "I want you to get better, not die in some sleazy hospital."

"Ughhh, tell me about it!" Skywarp groaned. "The last time, I barely made it out with all my parts still belonging to me!" He laughed, but stopped once he realized no one else was laughing. "What?"

Starscream shrugged and dropped his optics as he fiddled with his hands. Thundercracker let out a sigh. "Skywarp. I don't know how to say this, so I am just going to flat out say it. I need to ask you a question, and I need to answer you truthfully."

"Go for it," Skywarp said with a look of concern.

"Are you boosting?"

"Huh?" Skywarp asked. "You're kidding me, right? Do I look like a booster to you?"

Thundercracker shook his head no. "I didn't suspect that you used Skywarp-"

"Then why are you asking me?" Skywarp snidely replied.

"Because..." Thundercracker started out. "Because when I found you, all beaten up, and when to pick you up, a whole bunch of boosters fell out. Can you imagine how that looked to me? Seeing you all torn up, and then finding those boosters?"

"I don't use." Skywarp answered.

"Then why did you have them with you?" Thundercracker pressed on.

"I don't know," Skywarp replied angrily.

"You don't know?" Starscream repeated with a laugh. "Can't you come up with a better answer than that?" Thundercracker made to hush him, but Skywarp answered first.

"Ok, FINE!" the purple seeker yelled and crossed his arms across his chest. "I don't use those boosters, but I sell them!"

"You're a dealer then," Starscream said.

"Yes." Skywarp replied. "I have no choice."

"You always have a choice Sky-"

"No I don't Tc!" Skywarp interrupted. "It's the only way I can get some credit's to be able to survive there." He let out a frustrated sigh. "Not only that, but my supplier demanded more of a cut, so I just have to keep selling more."

"You don't have to keep doing it Skywarp," Thundercracker attempted to calm the other seeker down.

"Things may be easy for you, Tc, but it's not that simple for me," Skywarp said. "But since you asked, I'll tell. I tried to get out of it, but my dealer wouldn't let me. He sent his goon's after me."

"Is this who attacked you in that alley?" Thundercracker asked.

"No. They beat me up Vorns ago." Skywarp replied. "I was jumped in that alley."

"By the users?" Starscream asked. "I didn't think they would have it in them to take you down. You know, being all messed up and all."

"No," Skywarp replied. "By the other dealers. Apparently, I was so good at my job that it made them suffer. I guess they wanted to take me out."

"I am glad they stopped!" Thundercracker said with a scowl on his face.

"It was when I called you for help that they grew scared and took off." Skywarp said and smiled. "I guess I owe you my thanks."

Thundercracker gave him a smile and a kiss on the back of his hand. "I guess that's why you never could come back with us to Vos." Skywarp nodded. "Well, I hope you understand that I cannot let you go back there."

"I kinda figured you'd say that," Skywarp replied.

"You don't have to return to that life, Sky." Thundercracker said. "You can stay here with us. Right, Stars?"

"Sure," Starscream beamed. "We'll take care of you Skywarp."

A feeling of relief came upon Skywarp, like a huge, heavy burden was lifted off his shoulders. He gave the other two seekers a smile and a thank you. He just hopes that this was indeed the right choice. And that the two wouldn't get sick of a low class mech who long ago forgot how to function in a seeker society.


	11. Chapter 11

The med bay was Skywarp's residence for a few days. He laid in the berth bored out of his mind as he waited to be discharged. Thundercracker sat by his side at every chance that he could, while Starscream visited upon occasion. Skywarp seemed relatively happy, always having a roof over his helm and plenty of food to eat.

"So, all you need is the final check up and you most likely will be able to leave here today." Thundercracker said.

"Thank Primus!" Skywarp whined. "I feel all couped up in here. I just want to go out and fly!"

"I know," Thundercracker said and dug out a box from his subspace. "I got something for you." He held up the box and lifted off the lid. "I hope you like 'em." He lifted an energon treat and held it to Skywarp's lips. Once they opened, he plopped it inside and watched Skywarp's face light up as he chewed.

"MMmmmm." Skywarp moaned. "Tastes delicious!"

"Glad you like it." Thundercracker smiled. "I made them specially for you."

"You made these?" Skywarp asked. "Wow. That's amazing."

"Yeah. Just a hobby of mine," Thundercracker replied as he grabbed out another candy. "Want another one?"

"Slag yeah!" Skywarp shouted and held his mouth open. An orange candy was paced in the mouth, but before the digit was removed, a tongue shot out to lick at it before the mouth captured said finger. Teasingly, the purple seeker moaned. Thundercracker, who was getting turned on by the lewd gesture, licked his lips and smirked, but was interrupted by the door swishing open.

The medic walked towards the pair, shaking his head in disappointment. Thundercracker immediately pulled his finger from Skywarp's mouth and sat back in the chair. Skywarp tensed up and his optics widened in fear- if he could hide inside the medical berth, he would.

"I thought you would get over your fears of medics, Skywarp." The doctor spoke softly. "Anyways, you'll be happy to know you are cleared to leave." Skywarp gave a big smile. "However, there is a condition."

"A condition...?" Skywarp mumbled as the smile faded from his face.

"Yes. Two actually. The first one is you need to take it easy. The second one, is in five orns you need to come back for another check up."

Skywarp opened his mouth to complain but Thundercracker mentioned for him to be quiet. "So, Doc, can Skywarp go flying?"

The medic laughed. " Do you really think I could clear him to leave and keep a seeker grounded?" He gave a smile. "Of course he can go for a fly. Just take it easy."

"Alright." Thundercracker said as he stood up. He held his hand out for Skywarp, who eagerly accepted and climbed out of the berth. Once on his pedes, Skywarp stretched and wiggled his wings.

"Let's get out of here," Skywarp said and walked towards the balcony. Thundercracker went to follow, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Do me a favor." The doctor asked. "Just make sure he comes back for that check up. I don't think he will voluntarily do so."

Thundercracker gave his word. He couldn't agree more. Skywarp hated hospitals and medics, most likely due to an irrational fear. Being cooped up in here was twice as bad for his partner for that reason. At least it was over for him, and Thundercracker could take him out for a quick flight before bringing him back to his shared quarters with Starscream.

Thundercracker walked out to the balcony to join Skywarp, who was fanning his wings in the slight breeze. Walking behind him, Thundercracker gently grabbed the black wings and first started to rub them, then began to flex and stretch them. Skywarp sighed and took a deep breath of fresh air.

"Feel's so good to be out of there." He spoke. "It smelled in there."

"Well, it is a hospital," Thundercracker mused. "You feel alright?"

"Perfect!" Skywarp beamed and took a few steps forward. "I'll feel even better in the air!" His boosters activated and he rose a bit in the air.

"Just take it easy." Thundercracker shouted, but was left standing on the balcony as Skywarp transformed roughly and took off. Letting out a huff of air, Thundercracker transformed and flew after the purple and black tetra-jet.

The two flew through the skies of Vos. Thankfully Skywarp took it easy at first. He flew straight and worked out the kinks. Soon, he was looping and barrel rolling and took off at high speed. Thundercracker trailed behind him, shouting to take it easy, which seemed to fall on deaf audials.

At least Skywarp was having fun. Thundercracker flew up beside the other seeker and flew in a pair as they weaved between towers. Thundercracker noticed Skywarp's flying was a bit choppy; the purple seeker swayed a bit and wasn't so smooth with his turns- on several occasions Thundercracker had to move over to avoid a collision.

"Feeling a bit stiff still?" Thundercracker asked.

"Nope. I feel fine." Skywarp said as he turned to circle around. "Say, I want to check something out. Since we're here." Without waiting for a response, Skywarp pointed his nose down and descended towards the ground. He transformed into root mode and landed a bit too harshly on the ground. Thundercracker landed much more gracefully next to him.

Without looking back, Skywarp quickly walked down the street. He paid no attention to Thundercracker following him or anyone else on the streets. The first street they came across, the purple seeker turned left, then two streets later, he turned right. Thundercracker ran a few steps to the other's side.

"Skywarp." The blue seeker called out. "Where are you going?" He reached out to clasp a hand on the other's shoulder, but nothing distracted Skywarp. "Skywarp! Come on. Where are you leading us?"

"Tc, I just want to see something." Skywarp replied. "We are almost there."

"Can't you just tell me?" Thundercracker demanded as he grabbed his companion's hand.

"Something from my past." Skywarp mumbled under his breath as he continued along the street. It led into a little community filled with basic housing units. Skywarp turned sharply to his left and made his way to the third house. Cutting through the yard, he crept up to the next house. Finally, the purple seeker stopped and just stared at the house from a distance. Thundercracker stood next to him.

"Why did you come here?" Thundercracker asked, but Skywarp told him to be quiet.  
The pair stood there for a few kliks. Just as Thundercracker was about to speak, the door to the house opened and out came a green seeker. He held his hand out and soon a yellow fem seeker emerged from the door and ran to the green mech. They spoke to each other before embracing and kissed.

"If you really wanted to watch seekers make out Skywarp, we could have stood in front of a mirror." Thundercracker whispered teasingly. No answer. He glanced over to Skywarp. The purple seeker's wings flicked in a jerking manner and his fist was clenching; even the one in Thundercracker's hand was tightening. "Skywarp, what's wrong?"

"It's them." Skywarp growled. His brows furrowed as he sneered. "After all these vorns, I finally see them again."

"Are these your foster carriers?" Thundercracker asked.

"Yes." Skywarp sharply replied. "It's them."

"Do you want to go see them?" Thundercracker asked stupidly, but was unsure why the other was angry.

"Slag no!" Skywarp nearly shouted. "Why? Why would I want to go see them?" Skywarp looked at the blue seeker with anger. "They made my life a living hell, don't you remember?" Thundercracker held up his free hand in his defense. "I guess you forget how not everyone had a perfect life- a perfect childhood like you did.'

"I nev-"

"You don't know what I been through." Skywarp continued on, his focus back to the two seekers drinking energon outside their house. "You don't know what it was like living here with them. All the slagging hell they put me through!"

"What exactly did they do to you?" Thundercracker asked and placed a hand on his wing.

"Besides the verbal assault of telling me I was worthless and how much better their whole family was than me?" Skywarp said. "They beat me. Here, see this?" Skywarp pointed to an ugly scar that ran down his side. "That's where they cut me. Before I left, I used to wish they would just kill me. You know, so I would stop suffering." Skywarp licked his lips, and then smirked. "I'll show them. I'll show them what suffering is." He lifted up his arm and aimed the mounted gun at the oblivious pair of fliers.

"Skywarp! NO!" Thundercracker shouted and yanked the arm away. "You can't do that!"

"Why not?" Skywarp sarcastically questioned as he fought to free his arm.

"You just can't." Thundercracker said as he pulled the angry seeker into a bear hug-more for not allowing him to shoot rather than affection. "Look, it's over, right? You're done with that. Now, you have me, OK? They can't hurt you anymore." 

Thundercracker began walking away with Skywarp in tow. Once they got to the street, Thundercracker removed his hold and simply took Skywarp by the hand.

"One day." Skywarp said. "One day they'll pay for their actions. Just like the rest of Cybertron."

Thundercracker let out an angry huff of air, but didn't respond. He walked back into the main streets with Skywarp, who was still in a rather sour mood. Once they reached a clearing, the pair transformed and took off.

 

The flight home was dreadfully quiet. Skywarp's mood was still bad, but at least not as horrible as before. However, Thundercracker was still confused about the other's hostility. He could understand the resentment, but couldn't comprehend how Skywarp just couldn't let it go. The blue seeker saw something new in the other, something that scared him to the core. Why had Skywarp flown there? He intentionally sought them out and wanted to cause them harm. What was worse, is the fact he wished the same for the other mech's of Cybertron.

"Are you mad?" Skywarp asked in a timid voice as he flew next to the other.

"No." Thundercracker replied.

"Oh." Skywarp responded and kept to the blue jet's side. "I thought you were mad at me..."

"I'm not mad," Thundercracker said rather harshly. "Just confused."

"About what?" Skywarp pestered. When Thundercracker didn't give a response, he asked again. "What are you confused about?"

With a heavy sigh, Thundercracker answered. "Why did you go there?" Skywarp made a confused sound. "To your foster-family? If you hate them so much, why don't you just steer clear of them?"

"You don't understand. I told-"

"What don't I understand Warp?" Thundercracker angrily shouted. "OK, you had a bad childhood, and yes, I may not understand what you actually went through, but I don't understand your maliciousness of flying there purposely, and thinking it's acceptable to just shoot them dead!" 

"I hate them." Skywarp added.

"So what? If you would have shot them, you are aware that you would be imprisoned, right?" Thundercracker said. "Right? We aren't in Kaon anymore. You can't just do anything you want." With that, Thundercracker flared his burners and sped up, leaving Skywarp trailing behind him for the rest of the flight home.


	12. Chapter 12

Rounding the final turn, the pair approached Starscream's quarters. Thundercracker slowed down, transformed and landed on his lover's balcony. Skywarp followed suit, however not as gracefully. He landed harshly and stumbled forward a bit. Skywarp reached his arms up and stretched his wings as he let out a yawn. By the time Skywarp finished stretching, he noticed Thundercracker was already making his way inside the building.

"Tc! Wait!" Skywarp called out and the blue seeker stopped, turned around, and watched the purple seeker jog towards him. "Look. About earlier... I didn't mean to get you upset." SKywarp looked down as he fiddled with his hands. "If you don't like me anymore, I can leave."

"Warp," Thundercracker cooed. "It's quite the opposite, trust me. I just couldn't stand all that hate and all that anger coming from you. It was like you were a different mech back there." He walked over to Skywarp and wrapped his arms around the purple seeker. "I finally got you here with me, and I don't want you to be taken away from me.

"I won't be," Skywarp answered.

"If you had killed them, you would have." Thundercracker responded. "Your actions would have caused you to be taken away. I don't want to loose you." Well, for the most part that was true. What he didn't say was how Skywarp's attitude over that situation was rather apathetic and that scared him, but he didn't feel the need to get into that now. "Come on, let's go inside."

The purple seeker chased after the other and went inside. One look around Starscream's place had the purple seeker in awe. "WOW! This place is so nice!" Skywarp said as he walked over toward the shelf filled with expensive, shiny knickknacks. "No one has stuff like this back in Kaon." He picked up an object that didn't really belong with the rest. It was made out of dull metal and looked very tattered as apposed to shiny and new. It appeared to be a model of a planet of some sort. "What is this? Is this Cybertron?"

"Don't touch-"

Thundercracker's warning was too late. It just happened way too fast. He couldn't even say what happened for the next thing he knew, parts of the crafted object went flying through the air and clattered on the floor. Thundercracker gasped and just looked at the other in shock. Starscream was going to be pissed!

"Oops," Skywarp muttered as he nervously bit his lip. "Well, it was kind of ugly anyways." He turned the broken object in his hand and caused more pieces to tumble downwards and scatter.

"Just put it down!" Thundercracker snapped. "It's sentimental to him."

Skywarp's eyes went wide as he went to set it back in its place. "Maybe he won't notice if...." Skywarp pushed the base towards the back and moved some big shiny object in front. "Ah-hah! There. Now he won't see it."

"He will." Thundercracker said as he began to gather up the pieces from the floor.

"Well, don't tell him I broke it, 'kay?"

"Broke what?" Starscream asked, who happened to have walked through the opened door from the balcony. He glanced at the broken pieces Thundercracker was picking up. His eyes widened and jaw dropped as he walked over to his display shelf and immediately saw the broken model. A look of grief came over his face.

"I'm sorry," Skywarp muttered. "I mean, what was so special about it anyways? Didn't fit in with the other stuff."

"It's special to me!" Starscream shouted. "Someone important gave that to me."

"Who?" Skywarp asked and laughed. "Someone who has bad taste in things."

"Skyfire did." Starscream answered sharply and crossed his arms across his chest. "It was the first planet we went to. He made it for me."

"Well, just have him make you another one then!" Skywarp responded. "If he's that important to you, just com him and told him it broke-"

"I can't!" Starscream shouted with tears in his eyes.

"Well, I guess this Skyfire isn't so great after-"

The red and white seeker interrupted him by shouting a whole slew of obscenities and shot him angry looks before walking to the other side of the room. Skywarp gave a confused glance, and Thundercracker returned a look of disappointment before chasing after Starscream. Just what was so special about that junky model and why can't the other mech fix it? Feeling guilty, the purple seeker followed the pair to the other side of the room and stood behind the other two.

Thundercracker did his best to comfort the other; rubbed as his wings and whispered consoling words to him. Skywarp never saw him this upset, and he honestly didn't understand what caused this. Sure, he wasn't fond of the object, but he didn't mean to break it. And now, he stood there like a fool, not really knowing what to do.

"Um.." Skywarp muttered. Thundercracker excused himself from Starscream and walked towards him. "I just have the ability to piss anyone off, huh?"

"Look, you don't know what happened," Thundercracker said.

"Was Skyfire some jerk that blew Stars off?" Skywarp asked quietly. But not quietly enough for Starscream to not hear as he turned around to face the purple seeker.

"He was my best friend." Starscream said. "We were explorers, traveled around a lot. Though I'd never admit this to him, but being fresh out of the academy, I was kind of glad we both agreed to work together. Skyfire had invited me to work with him, and I accepted- naturally after my plans got shot down. But somewhere along the line we became lovers."

"Oh. So, is he out exploring still?" Skywarp asked.

With a sigh, Starscream answered. "No. He's dead." Skywarp didn't know how to reply to this, he just stood there with his jaw dropped as Starscream retold the story of Skyfire's crash and how no search party was sent. "I knew they had the resources, but lied to me about it. Megatronus even agrees to that!"

Thundercracker scrunched up his face in thought. It's been a while since Starscream talked about Skyfire; Starscream didn't speak of him because it got him upset. When did the other seeker discuss this with this with the silver warrior? Upon their initial meeting, this incident wasn't brought up Thundercracker recalled. Also, when he woke up, Starscream was already gone... Could he have?

"How does Megatronus know of what happened with that?" Thundercracker asked, and Starscream flashed a guilty smile. "You didnt...?" Thundercracker growled. "You visited him, didn't you?"

The guilt on Starscream's face disappeared and was replaced with a stern look. "I didn't now I had to seek your permission, Tc. If I want to go to Kaon to see him, I will." His wings flicked, matching the blue seeker's.

"It's not safe!"

"I can take care of myself!" Starscream spat.

"How did you even now where to find him?" Thundercracker yelled and sternly placed his hands on his hips. Skywarp fidgeted as if he was being held over a fire. Thundercracker gave a frustrated sigh. "You told him, didn't you?"

"He asked-" Skywarp started to say.

"Stop." Starscream said. "If you don't want to talk to Megatronus, then don't. But don't think, for one klik, that you can stop me." 

"Why didn't you tell me-"

"So you can get mad at me and throw a hissy fit?" Starscream finished with a smirk. "Because I wanted to go, and you're sure as slag aren't going to stop me." Thundercracker was angry, but Starscream simply turned around, reached a hand out to grab Skywarp, and walked to his berth.

With jittery wings, Thundercracker went to the cupboard and retrieved a glass of high grade. He sat himself at the table to sulk. He just didn't trust that silver mech! And it angered him that Starscream snuck off to see him without saying anything. Well, if he had, Thundercracker would have made a huge stink about it, but at least he could have accompanied him. The blue seeker sighed. Why wouldn't Starscream just listen to him?

"I'm sorry I broke the model," Skywarp muttered as he sat down on the berth.

"It's OK. I can try to fix it." Starscream replied as his hands slid across Skywarp's arm. "But I know how you can make it up to me." Starscream purred as he leaned in to give the other a quick kiss before laying himself down on the berth. He spread his legs and clicked open his interface panel. "Come on Warp. Make me feel good."

Skywarp thought of what a display of emotions the red and white seeker showed. First he was angry, then sad, then angry some more, and now he was frisky? Hey, he wasn't one to complain, he simply took the invitation and climbed on the berth over Starscream. He started with placing a kiss on the lips, then trailed down his chest, licking at the cockpit and kissed down to his hips. When he got to the spike sheath, he rubbed his tongue in circles over it, but Starscream pushed him away.

"No," Starscream whispered huskily and guided the other's head down lower. "Here." He pushed Skywarp's helm inward and lifted his hips up to rub his needy valve across the other's lips.

Skywarp sucked on the outer folds and moaned. Pushing the red hips back down, Skywarp lowered himself to easily please the other. Once comfortable, he ran his tongue over the leaking port, earning himself a moan from it's owner. The warm valve grew slick- a mix from the lubricant and Skywarp's saliva, and the purple seeker brought his fingers to gently trace it's rim. The fingers gathered some lube before pressing in. With a slow pace, Skywarp teased as he slid his finger along the back of the port until a node was found. Gasping, Starscream bucked his hips as the node was pressed and tickled.

Thundercracker, whose back was turned toward the berth, glanced over at the commotion. He was still in a sour mood, but the scene playing out on the other side of the room caught his attention and momentarily snapped him out of it. Watching Starscream in his moment of pleasure was arousing! The way he bit at his lip, how his hands clenched at the sheets and how he moved his hips against Skywarp's face was mesmerizing. A feeling of loneliness rose in the blue seeker. He felt left out and almost felt bad for scolding Starscream. Upon setting the cube of energon down on the table, Thundercracker rose up to join them.

He sat behind Skywarp. Hands rubbed the quivering wings, tracing the panels until their owner gasped out loud. Traveling further, he traced back struts, then down the hips, and eventually came to rest on the interface panel. Thundercracker messaged feather-light touches across the warm panel. Skywarp let out a keening moan, swiveled his hips and unlatched the panel. FIngers traced over the exposed port, rubbing against the outside folds and Skywarp pressed back into the touch and looked over his shoulder with a look of confusion.

"Not angry at us?" The purple seeker meekly asked.

"Not enough to not love yous both," Thundercracker replied and smiled. "But Starscream will be if you neglect him." With a bashful smile, Skywarp went back to work sliding his fingers in Starscream's wet valve and flicking his tongue along it's rim. With an arched back, Starscream let out a moan as his wings flicked against the berth.

Thundercracker enjoyed seeing his two loves playing with each other. It was nice to see Starscream let Skywarp close to him in such intimate ways. With a grin, Thundercracker rubbed his finger's against Skywarp's valve. Lubricant from the already leaking valve smeared on his fingers before one was carefully slipped inside. Soon, both seekers before him where heating up and moaning. A third set of cooling fans joined the mix. 

"Warp," Thundercracker huskily said as the fingers were removed from the port. A firm slap was placed on the black aft. "Scoot up."

Skywarp obeyed and stood on all fours and Starscream whined at the loss of contact. Thundercracker guided Skywarp to hover just over Starscream's hips, then grabbed at white thighs to wrap them around the purple seeker's shoulders. Reaching his arms around Skywarp, Thundercracker fondled the spike; fingers messaging the tip then rubbed their way down the shaft. 

"I want you to take Stars," Thundercracker whispered in the other's audial. He watched as Skywarp leaned over and pressed Starscream's legs up. This tilted the red hips up and exposed the slick valve. Lining his spike up to the needy valve, Skywarp teased. The cord was gently rubbed against the outside folds a few times before he finally tucked the tip in. Starscream bit his lip and gasped as the spike entered; waking all the sensitive nodes and caused them to flare to life. 

Arching his back, Starscream pulled the purple seeker down with his legs, begging for more. Skywarp began to slowly pump his hips; pushing and pulling his cock in and out of the tight, needy valve. His actions earned an encouraging moan from the red seeker, but Thundercracker grabbed a hold of Skywarp's hips and stopped him. Two sets of whines followed.

"Teee Ceeee..." Skywarp cried as he tried to break free of the other's grasp.

"Guys, hold on a sec," Thundercracker laughed as he straddled Skywarp's hips and nudged between Starscream's pedes. Lining his spike u to Warp's valve, Thundercracker slowly pressed himself inside. He closed his optics and let out a gasp as he fully sheathed himself inside the purple seeker. Primus, the valve was so hot and slick!

Jolt's of pleasure filled Skywarp as he was both consumed and filled. This new sensation was unbelievably good! Setting a slow pace, Skywarp pumped his hips steadily into Starscream's valve. When he would draw out, Thundercracker would push his spike in. Feeling the nodes of his valve as if they were conducting electricity along with the fluttering of the valve tightly wrapping his cock, his cooling fans clicked on overdrive. Primus he douted he could last much longer! This just felt too good. 

Wanting more, Thundercracker thrust himself forward sharply into the tight, wet valve thus pushing Warp's hips into Starscream. The blue seeker kept up his pace, his hips slamming quickly into Skywarp's; whose in turn slammed into Starscream's. It didn't take long for the purple seeker's valve to flutter and clench up; he whined out moans as it felt like both his spike and valve were on fire.

With a final, sharp thrust, Skywarp tensed up and with optics squished shut, cried out his overload. The sensitive nodes tingled as the valve fluttered and clamped around the still thrusting spike. This triggered Starscream to overload loudly and spill his trans-fluid onto his own chest. Thundercracker huffed and panted as he worked himself for release. With a few more pumps of his spike into Skywarp's slick valve, Thundercracker growled as his lost himself; the valve clenching in a way to milk all the fluid from the spike. 

The trio of seekers huffed for air to catch their breath. Carefully sliding his spike out, Thundercracker lazily flopped to the side while Skywarp simply laid backwards, draping Starscream's legs over his chest. The three remained still, all caught up in the afterglow.

"That was amazing," Skywarp cooed in his grogginess as recharge fought to take over. "I never had a threesome before."

"We're full of surprises, aren't we Tc?" Starscream lazily spoke.

Thundercracker only moaned his agreement as he began to stir. He sat up and grabbed Skywarp who was nearly passed out in recharge. With a bit of manhandling, Thundercracker pulled Skywarp to lay in between them and wrapped his arms around the purple seeker in a loving embrace. Starscream cuddled in close as well, his hands rubbing against Thundercracker's as they came to rest on Skywarp's waist.

"You know," Starscream talked with a hint of guilt in his voice. "I don't mean to sneak out to go see Megatronus, Tc. I just know it upsets you, so-"

"Stars, I know," Thundercracker idly spoke. "Primus knows no one can stop you from doing what you want. I just worry, that's all. You should know this by now." The blue seeker brought his hand to the other's face and gently stroked it. "I'm glad you are getting along better with Skywarp."

"Well, turns out he's not so bad after all," Starscream replied. "The tree of us make a good group, don't you think?"

"Yes," Thundercracker mumbled as he made himself comfortable.

"He just needs to learn to fly a bit better," Starscream stated as he grabbed the blanket and covered the three. Wrapping his arms around the now recharging Skywarp, Starscream closed his optics and allowed recharge to take over. Thundercracker listened to the pair's humming cycles, closed his optics, and was lulled into recharge himself.

 

~~

Well, got the chappy up. Hope to work on the next one soon!!


	13. Chapter 13

Several months go by and the three seekers grow more comfortable with each other. Both Skywarp and Thundercracker shared Starscream's living space, which in turn, became more cramped. Starscream even had to invest in a bigger berth to accommodate them all more comfortably. Some adjustments had to be made, for instance, Skywarp had picked up the bad habit of leaving trash anywhere due to living in the streets, but overall, the three couldn't get enough of each other.

The trio made the time to fly together in the mornings. For Starscream, the morning flights were the best; seeing dawn coming upon them and the chill of the air was invigorating. Starscream and Thundercracker flew side by side, occasionally joining by Skywarp when he wasn't goofing off doing loops or spins. While his flying wasn't up to par with the others, improvements have been made.

"Did you see that?" Skywarp chirped and edged too close to Starscream and nudged his wing. "Oops, sorry,"

"It was alright," Starscream mused and flew lateral some distance to give him some space. "I'd like to see you just enjoy flying without the attempt at showing off." The red and white seeker laughed, joined in by Thundercracker flanking the right.

"Hey, I like to do stuff instead of just flying straight," Skywarp retorted. "Ya know, gets boring after a while."

"We like to enjoy the moment," Starscream spoke. "But if you want a change, we could have a race."

"Not fair," Skywarp whined. "We all know you are the fastest!"

"I'm not too sure about that," Thundercracker spoke, breaking his silence and eliciting a snarky laugh from Starscream. "What? Don't think I could beat you?" Thundercracker playfully nudged his wing into the other's.

"You are so slow, Tc," Starscream mused. "Most of the time, you just putz around."

"Not when it counts," Thundercracker replied, revving his engine.

"We gonan race?" Skywarp asked.

"So what do I get when I leave yous eating my dust?" Thundercracker spoke.

"You know what you get," Starscream lewdly asked, leaving Thundercracker for a loss of words.

"..." Thundercracker would have gaped if he were in root mode.

"Not ready for that kind of challenge?" Starscream goaded. "Not willing to take me on? Why, a bit ago I think you would have jumped at this chance. If you're not ready..."

"Yes, I'm ready," Thundercracker nearly growled. "I've been ready."

"For what?" Skywarp asked confusion clear in his voice. "What's the prize?" There was no answer other than the sound of engines revving. "Full service bath? The middle spot on the berth?"

"Are you that clueless?" Thundercracker huskily said. "The prize is dominance."

Skywarp remained silent. 

"You do know what we are talking about, right?" Starscream asked.

"Who gets to be trine leader," Skywarp answered thoughtfully.

"Yes," Starscream replied, smiling to himself as Skywarp's engines rumbled as well. "That is, if you accept the challenge."

"You bet!" Skywarp warbled. "You guys won't see what's coming!"

"Range limits?" Thundercracker asked.

"Stay in Vos," Starscream replied. "One who is not caught, wins. Fly in opposite directions for five seconds, then the game is on. Ready?" The two other seekers said yes. "Go."

The trio of fliers instantly separated and flew in opposite directions. Starscream pushed his engines to the max, putting a great distance between the other two. Skywarp weaved in and out of a high building, and Thundercracker just separated the distance but was out in the open.

Once the time was up, Thundercracker instantly spun around. None of the other two was in his sights, but he immediately flew back, searching the skies for any sign of the others; not only for catching one, but to make sure neither of them was tracking him. 

A flicker of purple caught his attention, but as soon as the blue seeker turned towards it, it disappeared. Pushing his engines hard, Thundercracker closed the distance. Skywarp would have to reappear sometime, and he was prepared for it. Almost as soon as he thought about it, Skywarp reappeared above him already transformed into root mode and went to grab for Thundercracker. However, as soon as his hand clasped on the blue wing, Thundercracker spun, causing Skywarp to be thrown downward. 

Transforming quickly, Thundercracker grabbed for the other, but Skywarp disappeared immediately. "Scrap," Thundercracker mumbled as he transformed into his alt mode and sped off. He waited for Skywarp to reappear again, and went for him; the distance was closed quickly, but as soon as he was in reach, the purple seeker disappeared again. 

Thundercracker laughed to himself. Speed alone wouldn't capture his prey. He trailed behind Skywarp for a little bit, developing a plan. With a chuckle, Thundercracker pressed onward again. This time, when Skywarp disappeared, the blue seeker watched the skies, and when the other seeker appeared, he took note of the coordinates. "I wonder," Thundercracker spoke to himself. He caught up to Skywarp and tried again. Once the purple seeker reappeared, Thundercracker took notes of the coordinates. He did this a few times, each time taking note where the other one reappeared.

"I see," Thundercracker said to himself. "Not entirely random like I initially thought."

"I ain't so easy to catch, huh?" Skywarp goaded and did a few barrel rolls.

Thundercracker acted as if he was going for the purple seeker again, who predictable disappeared. Instead of waiting for Skywarp to reappear, Thundercracker turned left and sped a bit downward. Like clockwork, Skywarp reappeared right below him. Thundercracker transformed, and using the momentum of his speed grabbed ahold of Skywarp's back.

"What the-" Skywarp muttered in his shock and attempted to dislodge his captor by rolling erratically. 

"Submit to me?" Thundercracker growled.

"No." Skywarp replied and wiggled with more force.

With a growl, Thundercracker shifted his weight and pointed the other's nosecone towards the ground. He could feel the unease in Skywarp, and he asked once again. "Submit?"

"No!" Skywarp made a last ditch effort to free himself, but upon not being successful, transformed.

Thundercracker carefully adjusted himself while Skywarp transformed into root mode, and soon enough was tightly grasping around the other's chest. Throwing his weight, he pointed the pair straight for the ground and turned on his thrusters. The pair hurdled toward the ground.

"Ah- Tc!" Skywarp whined.

"Submit?" Thundercracker demanded more than asked.

"Yes!" Now stop before you kill us both!" Skywarp whined.

With a chuckle, Thundercracker turned off his thrusters, pulled up, contorting their bodies so his pedes face the ground, and turned his thrusters back on. While they were slowed down, the landing was still rough. Skywarp was knocked to the ground and Thundercracker got to his knees and straddled the other seeker's frame. Trapping the purple flier with his weight, Thundercracker growled in his audial. "You are mine!"

Skywarp, accepting to submit, nodded and agreed. While he was disappointed that he lost, it was no shame to be dominated by Thundercracker. His engines purred and Thundercracker kissed and licked at his neck.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to claim you," Thundercracker whispered lovingly. "I knew you were the one as soon as I set my sights on you across the arena." He playfully bit Skywarp's neck. "I could claim you right here, for anyone to see." He rubbed his hips to Skywarp's aft.

"Yeah well, you still have Screamer to catch, donchya?" Skywarp said, even though he wasn't opposed to the other's suggestion. "You're a target down here."

Thundercracker let out a disappointed sigh. "Yeah," He mumbled. "Head back home. Then, I'll claim my prizes."

"I'll be waiting," Skywarp said and stood up. "Go get 'em!" He watched as the blue jet flew out of sight, then transformed to go back home.

Thundercracker pushed himself hard in his search for Starscream. He grew anxious to find him and claim him as his own. Of all the years he wished for a bond mate, Thundercracker was glad none of the previous ones worked out; he had found the best wingmates to form a trine. He just had to catch the last one.

"Fraggit, Screamer, where are you?" The blue flier growled to himself as he searched the skies of Vos. A flicker of light caught his attention, and soon enough, he was racing after Starscream. Once the red and blue seeker knew he was being chased, he teasingly revved his engines and took off, leaving Thundercracker behind at a slow yet steady pace.

The blue seeker knew he couldn't catch Starscream in a straight flight, but how to coax the other to do so otherwise was a puzzle. However, Thundercracker didn't have time to think of that for Starscream quickly looped around and was on his tail. Thundercracker merely laughed, and pointed his nose cone downward, and took to weaving in and out of the towers.

Starscream was fast, however, Thundercracker took turns incredibly fast and sharp, buying him space. Every time Starscream would get close, Thundercracker would quickly veer to the left and fly sharply between the buildings that lined the sky. This wouldn't work forever, but Thundercracker thought it was fun to hear Starscream curse under his breath.

Suddenly, it was quite. There was only the sound of his engines rumbling. Starscream was no longer behind him, and Thundercracker eased up again, only to feel a clank on his back.

"Scrap!" Thundercracker muttered and did some quick barrel rolls, then reversed his direction. He felt lighter; he managed to dismantle Starscream off his back. Spinning around, the blue seeker caught the tail end of Starscream transforming back into jet mode and flying straight for him.

"This'll teach ya," Thundercracker mumbled. As soon as Starscream was in range, he let his sonic boom rip, causing the other to scream out and plummet downwards. Thundercracker quickly flew after him, hoping to cease this opportunity to catch his prize. 

Transforming, Thundercracker grabbed at Starscream's wings, but before he knew it, Starscream spun, freeing himself from Thundercracker's grasp. It didn't matter, for Starscream was low enough that they both were forced to bob and weave between the towers of Vos. In this setting, Thundercracker was just as fast as Starscream was, and the blue seeker used this to his advantage.

Positioning himself directly above the red and white seeker, Thundercracker went to use his sonic booms once again, but before the first crackle even charged up, Starscream rolled on his back, transformed, and shot his null rays, hitting Thundercracker square in the chest.

Panic rose in Thundercracker as he could no longer control his flight. He felt his body, he could feel his wings and tailfin, however, getting them to obey his commands was proving impossible. He saw Starscream smirk and shoot up to catch him.

"Got ya Tc," Starscream goaded. "Submit to me."

"No," Thundercracker replied as he wiggled his wings. He could start feeling them again.

"Well then," Starscream replied, and tried the same trick he had done earlier on Skywarp. The two barreled down towards the ground. But Thundercracker wasn't done yet. Just a few more seconds and he would recover from the null rays. 

Letting out a sigh, and a hint of a smirk, Thundercracker felt his wings, and abruptly flipped them, blast on his thrusters, and veered them both off their current path.

"You fragger!" Starscream whined and slid off the blue seekers back. Transforming quickly, Starscream went chasing after the other, but was stopped dead in his tracks. The two seekers faced each other, nosecone to nosecone.

"Nice try Stars," Thundercracker laughed. "I won't stop until you MINE!"

"Hmm," Starscream replied. "Ambitious, aren't we? And rather tenacious. I like that in a subordinate."

Thundercracker let out a growl, and Starscream feistily returned it. The two hoovered there, just staring at each other. Thundercracker let out a yowl and went for it; flying at his prey full speed. Starscream, however, dodge the attack, spun around and held onto Thundercracker's back and reached for the panels on the wings. He yanked one up and the other down, forcing Thundercracker into a few barrel rolls. "This is fun."

"Starscream!" Thundercracker shouted. "You'll crash us!" The blue seeker tried his best to control the flight, but his actions did not do much of anything; it was Starscream who was in control. And the red and blue seeker was flying him toward the ground.

It was no use. Thundercracker transformed and prepared for a hard landing. Once his pedes touched the ground, Starscream thrust the blue seeker on the ground. No matter how hard Thundercracker squirmed, he couldn't move. Starscream had him pinned down.

"Submit to me now?" Starscream smirked.

"Never!"

"You just don't know when to give up, do you?" Starscream said as he grasped both wings and began to twist. Thundercracker screamed out. "I know this hurts, dear Tc." He pulled a bit harder. "Say it. Tell me you submit to me, your trine leader." Thundercracker grumbled what the other took as a no. "I captured you," Starscream said, twisting a little more. "Cry out for mercy, and you won't suffer no more."

Thundercracker couldn't believe how things panned out. He never pictured himself here, pinned down and being dominated. He always imagined things going the other way around. His wings hurt, and he knew Starscream wouldn't rip them out, but he also knew he wouldn't let go. Tears welled from his optics.

"Submit to me Tc," Starscream said. "You won't ever regret it."

"I..AH!" Thundercracker stammered, trying to find one last kick to free himself, but Starscream pressed his body against his. WHen Thundercracker pushed past the pain in his wings and attempted to throw Starscream, the red and blue seeker wound his legs around blue ones, immobilizing him and causing the blue seeker to fall down. He wanted to fight more, but it was impossible, and he had no choice but to admit defeat. "I.. I submit!"

Starscream released his wings, and slid his hands down the length of them, caressing and lovingly playing with the object he was torturing. "Good," Starscream hummed. "Such a good submissive." Starscream licked and kissed at the wings and sat himself upon Thundercracker's backside. His hands wondered over the other seekers body, but he sensed something wasn't right. "Thundercracker?" He asked, and realized the other was sobbing.

 

_____

One more chapter and the first part is done! Anyways, the spirit moved me this weekend to work on this story. I want to finish it soon, but have to finish a gift fic. Was kinda a challenge to write an action scene, hope it came out alright!


	14. Chapter 14

    "Thundercracker?" Starscream quietly asked as he moved to kneel beside him.  Thundercracker would just turn his face from the other, but Starscream snaked a hand around the blue mech's helm and forced the other seeker to look at him.  Upon seeing the tears flow down his partner's cheeks, Starscream was dumbfounded.  "What's wrong?"

     

    "Nothin'..." He mumbled.  "Don't worry about it."

    "Really?"  Starscream said with a hint of a sharp edge.  "Is it that horrible to loose and to have to submit to me?"

     

    "No,"  Thundercracker replied with his optics open as Starscream stood up and placed his hands angrily on his hips.  

     

    "Tell me what is is then," Starscream demanded with a scowl, however, that did not hide the hurt in his optics.  "Tell me what would bring you to tears..."  Thundercracker remained silent.  "...Do I make such a terrible trine leader that you cannot submit to me?"

    "It's not that," Thundercracker said and cowered a bit.  He ran his fingers gently acrosed Starscream's pedes in hopes to calm him down.  "It's not you Stars.  It's me."  Fingers pushed at the blue mech's chin and pulled up, leaving Thundercracker looking into Starscream's optics, which hinted concern.

     

    "What's bothering you?"  Starscream said and gestured for the other seeker to stand.  Thundercracker did as he was told and was quickly embraced by the smaller seeker.  "Talk to me.  Keep no secrets."

  

    Thundercracker didn't know how to say it, but he tried his best.  "I was always told- by my creator, that is- that to loose this right would be to shame our units name."

     

    Starscream started to laugh, but quickly muffled it upon seeing how serious his soon-to-be bond mate was.  "Don't be ridiculous TC."

     

    "I'm not-"

     

    "Here is the deal,"  Starscream spoke as he rubbed his servos over the blue fliers chest.  "What options do you have?  You gave it your best shot- which was pretty amazing might I add- just like I knew it would be.  Either you honorably accept to submit to me or we call off the bond."

     

    "I don't want that,"  Thundercracker quickly said.  "To call off the bond, that is.  It's not submitting to you that got to me Stars, it's just what my creator always drilled into my processor."

     

    "When did you ever really care what he thought," Starscream said.  "Plus, he won't blame you for submitting once he sees how great I am."

     

    "Don't be so cocky,"  Thundercracker said.  "It's not very becoming of you."

     

    The red and blue mech quirked a brow at the other before pulling him down for a kiss.  "Don't worry so much about what your creators think Tc.  Care about what your trine thinks.  Skywarp and I are your family now.  Care what we think, not what anyone else thinks, after all, I still agreed to bond with you with what I heard being said about you."

    

    Thundercracker flinched in shock. "What?  What's been-"

     

    "I was warned about your, hmm... What's the word? Ah, yes, your ruthless desire to be the trine leader and your dominant nature."  Starscream smirked and Thundercracker looked bemused.  "But don't worry, that's one of the things I love about you.  I'll still let you take care of me to a certain extent."  Thundercracker rolled his optics.  "We each have a roll to play to make our trine work, right?"

     

    "Yes."

     

    "There is no shame in taking your role under your winglord," Starscream smiled.  "After all, what is a trine commander without their support?"

  

    Thundercracker nodded.  "Nothing."

     

    "I know you'll play your part well,"  Starscream said while his fingers traced along blue wings.  "I now I can always count on you."

     

    "I'll always have your back Stars," Thundercracker spoke and pulled the smaller seeker close in an embrace.  "Thank you... For... Well, understanding..."

     

    Starscream interrupted with a kiss.  "Of course TC< anytime.  But now, we have to get back."

      

    Thundercracker was grateful to have cleared that hurdle with his new trine leader.  However, that was just part of the mess he was in, but he had no way to breach the topic with Starscream.  He just smiled and took off after the red and blue seeker, taking his rightful position behind and to the left and flew towards their home.

    

    Come to think about it, Starscream was right; there was no shame in submitting to him.  Reguardless what his creator told him throughout his life, when you meet the right mech, who was trine leader didn't matter.  It would take someone much stronger, faster and smarter to beat him.  And that mech was Starscream.  

    

    However, that was no longer the problem.  The issue was with the bonding process.  What the ritual entailed, he knew he couldn't do.  Thundercracker could do anything Starscream commanded him: he just couldn't give him that one thing.  And how in Primus's name would Starscream handle that?

    

    Their tower came into view and the pair of seeker's descended to the balcony, transformed, and landed.  Starscream threw a smile back at the blue mech and went for the door.  Thundercracker, however, rushed in front of him and tsked.

    

    "Allow me,"  He curtly said as held the door open and Starscream walked in.

    

    Being oblivious to the two seekers walking in the room, Skywarp was raiding the energon cubby, fixing himself a plate of junk food.  Upon grabbing one last pastry, he turned around and nearly tossed the food to the ground.  "Hey guys!"  He said, wearing a shameful expression on his face.  He was told several times to not eat all the sweets, but clearly it fell on deaf audials.

    

    "Skywarp,"  Starscream started to speak, but just dropped it.

    

    "So, who won?"  Skywarp chirped as he tossed his plateful of treats on the counter and walked toward the pair.

     

    "Yours truly," Starscream said.  "TC is my second; you're my third."

    

    "I see," Skywarp said, shooting a glance at the blue mech.  "Must have been one slag of a fight."

    "Yeah,"  Starscream replied with a grin.  "It definitely was a challenge."

   

    "So, now you get to boss us around?"  Skywarp laughed.  

    

    Starscream cocked his helm to the side.  "You got a problem with that?"

    

    "No," the purple and black mech replied.  "After all, I think we are kinda used to it, you know?  You're always telling us what to do."

     

    "Speaking of which,"  Starscream grinned.  

     

    Skywarp returned the grin.  "Now you get to claim your prizes, huh?"

     

    If Thundercracker's spark could jump out of his chassis, it would have.  Starscream turned towards the blue flier, walked up to him and a pair of hands lewdly rubbed over the blue mech's hips.  TC could feel himself tremble, and could only hope his leader wouldn't notice.  He played along, caressing his partner's wings, then letting his hands travel down to a red aft while the shorter seeker licked at his cockpit.

     

    "TC,"  Starscream whispered as he led the way to the berth.  "It'll be OK, remember?"  He gently pushed Thundercracker to sit on the berth, then he straddled the blue mech's hips.  

     

    Thundercracker nodded and had to kiss Starscream to keep his lips from quivering.  He was so scared: he knew what Starscream would want- his carrier told him of the bonding ritual, and Thundercracker never wanted to feel like that again.  With the way Starscream's hands were running down his body and over his interface panel, he knew the nightmare was about to begin.

     

    Starscream's fingers gently massaged in circles over the valve cover, coaxing it to open.  Kisses danced around the blue fliers neck while another hand traced the glass of the cockpit.  The valve cover didn't budge.  "TC, open for me,"  Starscream whispered.

    

    The blue seeker closed his optics and held back a grimace as he attempted to find the coding to release his valve.  He felt impatient fingers pushing at the cover and tried to relax enough to comply with the other seeker's command.  It had been ages since he opened his valve cover for anyone.  The last time...

     

    "TC,"  Starscream removed all his hands from the other mech's body and gave the other mech a worry-filled glance.

     

    "Sorry,"  Thundercracker replied, but thankfully his valve cover snapped open.  He bit his lip and glanced away from his lover.  He couldn't bare the look of disappointment in Starscream's optics.

     

    But his lover said nothing. Instead, he brushed a finger over the exposed port, gently tracing around the outer folds in a slow movement.  Making their way inward, they encircled the outer rim.  The fingers then brushed over the port and played with the solo external node above.

     

    "Hmmm, TC" Starscream lewdly spoke.  "You're gonna really make me work for it, aren't ya?"  Thundercracker just watched as Starscream slipped off his lap and knelt on the floor in front of him.  The red and white seeker pushed the other's legs apart and gave a crooked smile right before pressing his lips to the valve.

   

    Thundercracker could feel the tongue lap along the outer fold of his valve, then to suck at the external node and to finally gently press inside.  He knew what Starscream was doing should feel good: he done it enough to tell the other knew what he was doing.  But instead of pleasure, Thundercracker felt dread.  And when Starscream gently pressed the tip of his finger inside, he yelped and pulled his hips back: he felt pain.

    

    Starscream gave a concerned look up.  "You're dry."

     

    "I...know..." Thundercracker shamefully replied.

    

    "Am I not doing good?"  Starscream asked.

  

    "It's not that,"  Thundercracker answered.  He could tell by the edge in Starscream's voice that the other took offense.      "You don't-"

     

    "I want to bond with you Stars,"  Thundercracker said.  "I... I just can't do this part."  He flinched as Starscream's lips pressed together in a tight line.  "It's not because it's you or anything.  I.... I can't explain it Stars."

    

    The red mech let out a sigh and stood up.  "Would watching Skywarp get claimed first make it any easier for you?"  The sharpness in his voice dulled down a bit, but the seeker was still miffed.

     

    Thundercracker nodded his head yes.  "Please. Stars, I didn't mean to-"

  

    Starscream held up his hand.  "It's alright Thundercracker.  Hopefully, once you see Skywarp go through the ritual, you'll get over whatever it is that is bothering you.  Because in order to be with me and part of my trine, you do have to give yourself to me completely.  Understand?"

   

    Thundercracker nodded yes, hoping that the next time around he wouldn't feel the way he did.  He truely loved Starscream and wanted to submit to him, but what happened in the past was too much, and it ruined his ability to give himself over to his partner.

     

     

    **************

    

    A/n: sorry for the shorter chapter- but I did decide to break this up into 2 chapters.  It may be a while before I can continue on because of school, so I figured to post what I have to give you something to read.  But the next chapter will be the last of this story.  Then, to start up the next story in the series.  :D  Hope you all enjoy!


	15. Chapter 15

With a sense of relief and dread, Thundercracker just stood there as Starscream stood on the tip of his pedes to peck a kiss to his lips and then turned to walked towards Skywarp. As he watched Starscream leave, he felt like scrap. Seeing the two seekers interact without any restraints weighed heavy in his spark.

Starscream didn't hesitate one bit as he ran his hands over the purple seeker's cockpit. Returning the affection, Skywarp bent down to kiss at the now trine leader's helm. The pair whispered to each other, and much to Starscream's chagrin, Skywarp picked up the smaller seeker, ignoring his shouts and flailing arms, and walked him to the berth.

Upon placing the seeker down like a sack of dry goods, Skywarp sat on the berth, ran his servo's over the red seeker's body, then laid back. After a few inaudible words, Starscream crawled over and laid on top of the other, purring as Skywarp racked his fingers over his cockpit, then up to his wings. Upon kissing a trail down the submissive's cockpit, Skywarp hastily opened his spark chamber; he took no time in exposing himself, and Starscream chuckled and gave a cheeky grin.

Thundercracker watched in awe. One of the most beautiful sights in the world was seeing someone else's exposed spark, and Skywarp was just gorgeous as he readily submitted himself. A wave of guilt popped within himself at his glitched up attempted, but he still couldn't take his optics off the display before him. Feeling his body start to heat up, he watched as Starscream spread the purple seeker's legs and positioned himself between them. The pair of fliers continued to whisper things to each other, but Thundercracker had no clue what. What went on between them was private, but whatever was said made Skywarp laugh? Starscream smiled as he ran his hand down Skywarp's belly, then slid down his hips, and pressed against the interface paneling. Messaging his fingers in slow, rhythmic circles, Starscream coaxed the panel to slide open to reveal an already leaking valve. Skywarp gave out a purr while his exposed spark rotated faster and canted his hips up, silently begging for the touch.

The blue flier longed for the kind of intimacy displayed before him: however, he was jealous that it was Starscream that got to claim them both. He was jealous that Skywarp had no qualms about giving himself over like he did. Letting out a sigh, Thundercracker grabbed a chair and had to sit himself down. He felt his body warming up, and it took too much concentration to stand as he lustily watched on as the pair of seekers go from heavy petting to much more intense actions of the bonding process.

A flash of a quick smirk on Starscream's face and a hint of blush appeared on Skywarp's face. The purple seeker's arms were quickly grasped and forcefully pinned down on the berth while Starscream playfully straddled the other. This was clearly in jest for Skywarp shown no resistance: he arched his back up and spread his legs further apart.

Starscream released one servo and ran his hand over the other's warming body until his fingers reached the wetness leaking from the more than ready port. The rim was traced a few times before the digit slowly pushed itself inside. With a gasp, Skywarp voiced his demands as well as thrust his hips down. Apparently, he wanted more. And who was Starscream to deny him?

Thundercracker bit his lip in an attempt to hold back a groan-not because he didn't want the pair of seekers to know he got off on this, but rather so he would not distract them. Seeing his beloved purple mech getting his valve stuffed full of Starscream's fingers was truly a sight to see. And when those fingers were replaced with the tip of a spike, Thundercracker couldn't help but stare wide-eyed in anticipation. It was as if he could feel his spike sliding into the wet valve at an ever so slow pace. Caught in his daydream, Thundercracker's optics drifted shut only to spring wide open again upon hearing a berth-mate scream out.

At first, Thundercracker thought Starscream took no mercy on his subordinate and slammed his spike deep within for his own good. However, upon closer inspection, that was quite the opposite. Skywarp had wrapped his legs around his smaller partner's hips and had pulled him deep inside. The red and white seeker growled, appearing angry at first with his lover's demands, but how could he stay angry when it had to feel so good?

"You'll pay for that," Starscream playfully hissed but gave into the hard and fast pace. Skywarp was not regretting his actions: his back was arched as his helm was thrown back, and his face bore the expression of pure bliss. His fingers gripped at the berth sheets as his valve was pounded. Given the amount of grunts and moans, the pair wouldn't last much longer. Only then did Starscream arch his back and open his spark chamber. With optics half closed and a needy moan escaping his lips, Starscream lowered his chest down to Skywarp's. Their sparks swirled fast inside their chests and sparked the second before they had merged.

Guilt. That is what was filling Thundercracker's spark. Sure, it was hot watching the two merge and seeing their sparks release their charge into each other. However, it all boiled down to his failed attempt. Just why did he have to glitch out? Why did he have to be haunted by his past? For once in his life, he understood why none of his previous partners lasted. He understood why that all refused him. With a heavy sigh, Thundercracker sat there stuck in his thoughts, feeling like a failure.

"TC," a voice called out snapping the blue seeker out of his daze.

He looked up and saw only Skywarp laying in the berth resetting his systems. Looking to his left, he saw Starscream standing with his arms relaxed at his sides. His spark chamber was closed, but his body was smeared with trans fluid. The blue flier gave a lazy smile, the kind you gave when you mind was still troubled.

"You OK?" Starscream casually said.

"Yeah, fine," Thundercracker replied and Starscream just gave him a look.

"You know that I know that's not the truth," The red and white mech said as he walked to grab a hand towel and started cleaning himself up.

Thundercracker could only huff out a sigh, crouch over and idly look at the ground. How could he explain the truth to Starscream? Suddenly his past relationships flooded his mind, and he feared Starscream would end up doing the same thing: leave.

Starscream poured some energon- one for himself and one for Skywarp. The seeker walked over to place the second glass on the nightstand for when Skywarp woke up. Then, Starscream returned his focus on Thundercracker. He walked over and gently cupped the worried mech's face in his servo.

"I want to bond with you, TC," Starscream said. "I want you to be happy- I want us to be happy. But I need you to tell me what's going on so we can work through this." Upon hearing no answer, Starscream set his drink down and gently coaxed Thundercracker to sit back. He sat himself down on the now available lap. "I am trying to understand TC, but you need to let me in."

How worthless was he? Why couldn't he do this right? Deep down, he knew the answer. But how in the pit's was he supposed to explain this to Starscream? After all these years of thinking he would never be in the position of submitting to someone, Thundercracker had not prepared to face the demon that had haunted him. And now that he had to, he didn't know if he could.

"Thundercracker," Starscream said firmly, but a look of sadness shown on his face. "This cannot be any other way. Either you tell me what is wrong so I can help you or Skywarp and I will have to look for a third....not something either of us want to do..."

Thundercracker could keep the coolant running from his optics. Of all the things he was unsure of, he knew he didn't want to lose Starscream. "Stars...." He muttered out. "I want to be with you...it's just ...hard to explain."

"Open up," Starscream said, and Thundercracker's optics opened wide. "Your spark chamber. If you can't tell me, show me then."

The blue Seeker nodded. He didn't-no-wouldn't loose Starscream. Venting out a puff of air, Thundercracker sat upright and triggered the coding to release his spark chamber. He sat there with his spark exposed, watching the was the yellow light reflected upon the other. Starscream bore his spark, and for a second, Thundercracker was mesmerized by its beauty. He felt a hand on his cheek, lifting his gaze as the other mech moved in closer. Their lips met a second sooner than their sparks.

At the first contact of their sparks, it felt like a jolt of electricity was flowing through his body. And that shock traveled to every limb of his body causing him to tense up at first: it felt like something was intruding his body. He could feel Starscream inside of him as if he had become energon and flowed through his cables. At first, it felt very invasive, but the feeling subsided and turned to the feeling of love. And desire. No doubt, Starscream was pushing his emotions in through their shared connection.

And that wasn't all that he felt. He felt unease flow from his lover as well as a sense of loss and fear. A twinge of guilt popped up from Thundercracker ::It's not you:: Starscream spoke through the merge. ::Let me open up to you first, then you can open up to me, okay?::

::Okay.:: A wave of mixed emotions flooded Thundercracker's body, and he just gave into it. He wrapped his arms around his smaller lover and just listened and felt to what Starscream had to say.

... ... ... ...

Thundercracker made out a small camp laid out in a small grove in a strange alien forest. A fire was burning in the center and two figures laid out beside the burning pile in an attempt to recharge in comfort. While he knew he was experiencing a memory from Starscream, he could feel the cold- it chilled him to the core as if he was right there. It was the kind of chill that made your joints ache and moving was hard due to sockets freezing over.

But, strangely enough, what he was feeling from Starscream was not just the intense cold, but the feeling of longing. Something in this memory meant something strong to his partner. And as he watched the scene play out in front of him, he started to realize why.

He saw the larger figure scoot over to the smaller one. The smaller figure being Starscream, making the much larger flier Skyfire. The large jet boldly scooped up the seeker, wrapping not only his blanket around the shivering frame but his arms as well. Thundercracker couldn't help but to chuckle as Starscream squirmed against the closeness. But deep down, he felt that Starscream was secretly screaming shouts of joy like a sparkling at an amusement park.

He felt Starscream grow excited over feeling the strong arms around him. He watched as the seeker rolled over and fake anger, but loved feeling the larger mech's chest press firmly against his. His own spark pulsed as he felt Starscream's giddiness when Skyfire leaned in and place a soft kiss upon his lips. Their first kiss.

Part of Thundercracker felt jealous, but he felt Starscream pulse through him soothingly as if to quell that feeling from him. The scene spun, taking the sight of the two mech's away, and replacing it with the sight of another alien world zooming by. Starscream was in full flight.

And Skyfire was full speed behind him. Thundercracker watched as the seeker weaved and dipped within the rocky landscape. Starscream was playing with the larger jet, knowing full well Skyfire stood no chance in ever catching him. Starscream would slow down just enough to fool the other into thinking he had a chance at catching him-

Thundercracker jolted as he realized what he was watching: it was the same thing that happened earlier. Starscream had actually allowed Skyfire to perform in the seeker's bonding ritual. A part of his stomach knotted up as he felt the glee and love the other seeker shown towards the jet.

::You knew I loved him:: Starscream spoke through the bond.

::I didn't know you bonded with him!:: Thundercracker retorted, a bit harsher than he meant, but he felt as if someone was taking his precious belonging from him. He watched as Starscream toyed with Skyfire just a bit longer, and then transformed and quickly landed upon the larger shuttle's back. Thundercracker sneered at how Skyfire didn't even resist- just simply gave in to defeat so easily.

And that kinda stung. Is this what Starscream wanted? Someone who would give in without a fight?

Starscream chuckled. ::No TC, that is not what I want. Skyfire never had that desire to ever overpower me in any way.::

Thundercracker was about to reply, when the scene cut to a barren planet. It's surface was gray and lacked any sign of civilization. The only thing the blue seeker saw was the two fliers- Skyfire on his back with Starscream on top with their sparks exposed and joined. In the distance, another planet was seen. It was much more colorful: splashes of green was seen between blues with what appeared to be white painted over its surface.

The scene cut to another cold place, and what he felt from his partner's spark merged with his own was spark breaking. The sorrow that washed over his body was unbearable. He watched as Skyfire wobbled in the air as smoke billowed from one wing: something glitched out. He felt the terror pulse in Starscream's spark as the smaller flier couldn't do anything to save him. Starscream had tried: he raced to catch up with the jet, but the strong winds made it impossible. All that could be done was to watch the shuttle tumble to the ground.

Thundercracker felt the panic swell as Starscream had spent the next few days searching for his downed lover. The snow storm had cleared up, but there were no signs of Skyfire. No sign of a large shuttle crashing anywhere. He felt the desperation of the seeker as he searched for as long as he could. Starscream was spark broken when he had to quit searching to ensure he had enough fuel to be able to return to Cybertron.

::That happened the day after we bonded:: Starscream meekly said. :: I felt as if I were cursed....to loose a lover...our time was so short. And when I did make it back to Cybertron...::

Thundercracker winced as the burning intensity of anger swelled through his frame. He saw the council and saw his beloved seeker standing before them with a look of pure shock. Starscream spat harsh words at the council, but they might as well have fallen upon deaf audials. They weren't listening. Once again, he felt the dread coming from his lover as the council explained they couldn't waste the resources to assemble a search party. In fact, they couldn't even send him out on any more expeditions.

.... ..... ...... .....

::Not like I would have gone anyways,:: Starscream jeered and Thundercracker was brought back to reality. The image faded, all he felt now was Starscream in his present state. ::How could I have gone when... When I lost not only my bonded partner... But my expedition partner as well?::

::I...I'm sorry...:: Thundercracker said.

:For what? You did nothing.:: Starscream spoke reassuringly. ::I know you wanted to know what happened.... So, I told you mine....tell me yours.::

Thundercracker closed his optics, sucked in a deep breath of cold air and exhaled. This was hard. And it hurt. It hurt to bare the most painful memory he had. It hurt to expose himself to someone else. But in the end, if he wanted to change, he had to do it. Taking a moment to compose himself, Thundercracker felt the feeling of Starscream swimming inside him.

::You can trust me TC:: Starscream soothed. ::I won't judge you, no matter what you show me.::

Thundercracker nodded and exposed his fear to his lover.

... ... ... 

The sight of his home came into view. He knew the other seeker saw it like how he seen Starscream and Skyfire. His creators were there with him sitting at the dining room table eating supper in silence. Thundercracker could feel the shame hot across his face. His creators didn't believe him, and it stung.

'Stop sulking around,' his one creator said without an upward glance. 'Stop being so weak if you do not wish to be bullied around.'

'But-'

'No buts. If you want to be weak, then this is what you have to suffer through. If you don't want to feel this way, don't every loose.'

'But I told him to stop,' Thundercracker had whined and meekly looked up from his plate of untouched food.

'I don't believe that for a second.' The dark blue seeker growled. 'If you didn't want it, you would have told him to stop!'

'I couldn't! He was too strong-.'

'No. You were too weak.' His creator corrected with a fist slamming into the table. 'You young seekers just don't know how to control yourselves during your first few heat cycles with all those hormones going crazy. And yous end up being a tease, and can't take the consequences.'

'But-'

'No buts! Just drop it!' His creator shouted. 'Just forget about your slip up. You already caused us enough humiliation. Caused me enough shame!' He rolled his optics in disgust as the younger Thundercracker began to cry. 'You want some advice? Here, try this on. If you never want to feel like the pathetic piece of scrap that you are, don't be so weak!'

... ... ...

Thundercracker tried his best to control his now shaking body. Through the shared connection, he felt a wave of compassion swarm inside as Starscream tried to comfort him.

::What happened?:: Starscream asked as his hands gently rubbed at the blue seekers back. ::Show me.::

There was no turning back now. Thundercracker let out a sigh, and thought back on the day and showed them to Starscream.

... ... ...

 

He was at the solstice ball that was held every year. Seekers socialized here and there, some drinking their high grade while others danced or sat at the tables and talked. Thundercracker leaned over the balcony looking at the night time sky fanning his wings. 

A funny sensation tickled inside his body. When he first felt it, it had alarmed him slightly, but he soon realized after talks with other seekers that it was his coming of age. Normally, he was proud of the fact he was officially mature. However, it seemed his cycles always picked up at the worst time. Feeling the cool wind on his fanning wings usually helped cool his systems and calm him down. He would return to the party once it passed.

::Primus! That must have sucked!:: Starscream chuckled.

::It wasn't funny!:: Thundercracker replied.

::You're right, sorry,:: Starscream spoke. :You should have went home. Or out for a flight. It helped with me.::

::I wished I had known that then,:: Thundercracker said and continued on with the evening in his mind.

He stood there looking at the stars when he felt a pair of servo's on his wings. At first, he jolted in surprise, but as the servo's rubbed soothingly over his wings, he melted into the touch. His wings twitched, fanning in a jerking manner before they dropped down. The other Seeker behind him took that as a chance to advance, and soon those servo's wrapped around the blue seeker's frame and groped at his front.

Thundercracker winced as the feeling of disgust rolled over his body, but his body was reacting in a different way. As the hands wandered over his sensitive frame, his wings twitched even more and his body began to heat up despite his mind telling it otherwise. As much as he wanted the hands to stop- his body was begging for more. The blue Seeker squirmed, but feeling his body rub against the mech behind him just egged his heat cycle on more. Looking up at the sky, Thundercracker did the first thing he could think of to escape: fly away. Only that was a mistake.

::He took that as a sign...:: Starscream began, but didn't have to be told an answer to know it was the truth.

Thundercracker raced through the sky with the other seeker hot on his tail. Thundercracker had always been a great flyer, but the older seeker had many more years of experience. No matter how many quick turns he did or how hard Thundercracker tried to shake him, The other seeker kept up, and soon captured him, overpowered him, and pushed him to the ground.

He could feel the warm body over him as if it was that night. In an empty alleyway, the older seeker raked his fingers over the twitching wings and nipped at his neck cables. Thundercracker wanted him to stop: but couldn't cry out. He could only clench his optics closed and grit his teeth as his interface panel was rubbed. Upon not opening it for the demanding seeker, it was ripped open. Servos that were not gentle rubbed around his valve before one pushed its way in. It hurt. His valve wasn't ready for how rough the other seeker was. And shortly after the fingers were added, he heard the other's spike panel retract and felt the tip of the spike rubbing against him.

The older seeker muttered some words, but all Thundercracker could think about was feeling the spike slide in his too dry valve. Pain riddled his body that made him shout out in agony. Each thrust caused a burning sensation that made it feel as if his valve was being ripped apart. The other seeker either didn't notice the pain he was causing or didn't care. In the end, the only thing Thundercracker could do was lay there and take it. Once the older seeker was finished, he went away and left the younger flier there, sobbing in pain.

The worst part of it all was when Thundercracker looked around to catch a glimpse of who took advantage of him. It turned out to be his father's best friend, who was a rather high ranking seeker.

... ... ... ... 

::Does it feel the same way when I do it?:: Starscream asked, and Thundercracker was confused. :: When I was fingering your valve, did you feel that pain?::

With his voice filled with shame, Thundercracker answered. ::Yes. I never could...never could take it in the valve after that. Every time, it hurt.::

::So, because of this-::

::That's what my problem is. I don't want to feel that pain again.::

::But you knew there was that chance of you not winning, right?:: Starscream asked.

::I never imagined losing.:: Thundercracker admitted. ::Not that losing to you is bad... I just.....::

::It's ok TC,:: Starscream said. ::We'll take it nice and slow ok?::

::Ok...:: Thundercracker mumbled, but not very convincing.

:Look, do you trust me?:: Starscream asked.

::Yes...::

::It won't be like that time, I promise,:: Starscream said. ::Just trust me.::

Thundercracker felt the bond break away, and he instantly felt lonely. Opening his optics, he watched as Starscream stood up. He held a hand out, and the blue Seeker took it.

"Lay down on the berth," Starscream said. "Let me get some things, and I will be right back."

Thundercracker nodded and shuffled his way to the berth. Skywarp was no longer laying down but rather sitting on the edge. When Thundercracker approached, the purple flier stood up and walked towards him.

"It'll be great TC, you'll see," Skywarp chirped and placed a quick kiss on the other's cheek.

Thundercracker sat on the berth and awaited Starscream. He fidgeted with his fingers until his lover returned. When Starscream came back, he carried a bottle in his hand and sat next to the other seeker. Starscream mentioned him to sit on his lap, and the blue flier obeyed.

"Kiss me," Starscream demanded, and upon their lips meeting, he boldly slipped his tongue in. Thundercracker moaned at the intrusion and sucked on the invading tongue. When Starscream finally broke the kiss, he opened his spark chamber once again and Thundercracker immediately mirrored the action. The pair of seekers leaned in and merged their sparks again.

::Just relax:: Starscream spoke through their bond. ::Remember that I love you, and would never take advantage of you, right?::

::I know:: Thundercracker replied. He felt the other seeker's hand travel over his body. The touch moved across his chest, over his shoulders and made their way to his wings. Pressing his wings towards the touch, Thundercracker welcomed the tickling sensations over the sensitive appendages. Fingers started with tracing the seems, then moved to rubbing down to the base where they pinched and massaged. All while, the smaller seeker made out with him and sent feelings of love through the bond. 

::Touch me:: Starscream said and Thundercracker moved his servo's to Starscream's cockpit, where he traced along where the glass met with the metal. 

Rubbing his hands back to the blue mech's chest, Starscream gently rubbed down the other's body, slowly making his way to the hips. He felt his lover tense up. ::It's ok.:: He rubbed his fingers in slow, soothing circles. Eventually, his hand dipped past the spike cover and to the valve interface panel. The fingers gently caressed the panel, but never in a rushed, demanding way. The fingers just played there for a while, that is, until he realized his partner was still tense. ::Breathe, TC:: Starscream spoke.

Thundercracker hadn't noticed how tense he became! It has been so long since he even allowed anyone to attempt to touch him there, and all he could remember was that one night in the alleyway. He sucked in a deep breath and exhaled. ::S-Sorry...::

::Can you open for me?:: Starscream said.

Nightmares flooded his processor at the sound of the demand. Closing his optics, Thundercracker did his best to calm himself down and retract his panel. He flinched upon feeling the cold air hit his now exposed valve, but Starscream soothingly cooed at him and placed a quick but gentle kiss to his lips.

::Tell me if it hurts,:: Starscream said as he gently touched the outer folds of the valve. He could feel his partner tense up but did nothing to stop the contact. The hand started out with only laying over the valve, then slowly progressed to a slow message. Once the blue flier seemed to relax slightly, Starscream gently traced a digit over the soft rubber lips of the port. When a finger brushed across the valve's outer node, Thundercracker flinched and hissed.

::Hurt?:: Starscream asked as he stilled his hand.

Thundercracker though about it, and the answer was no, it didn't hurt. At least not physically. Mentally? Yeah... The guilt returned as he felt Starscream's hand pull away. ::Sorry...it's ok...::

Starscream grabbed for the bottle that he had brought with him. Flicking open the top, the red seeker squeezed the contents out on his fingers. ::This'll help:: His servo once again returned to the valve, this time, working to rub the gel substance over the sensitive area.

::What... What is that?:: Thundercracker asked.

 

:: Desensitizing lube:: Starscream responded. ::First, the gel will help ease away any friction from being dry...Second, it will dull some of the sensations for you.::

::Oh...:: Thundercracker responded with his cheeks turning a shade of red.

::It'll make you feel...more comfortable:: Starscream said as he pressed one digit to the external node and gently swirled a finger around it. He stopped upon the blue flier hissing a breath inward. His other servo grasped a thigh and gently squeezed. ::Don't fight it...:: Starscream ever so slightly pressed on the node and Thundercracker once again squirmed. ::Open your optics.:: Thundercracker did as he was told. ::Remember, it is me here with you, ok?:: Thundercracker nodded. ::This time, you have a choice about what is being done with your body.:: Starscream applied some pressure with his finger. ::I hope you realize that I would never hurt you...::

::I know Stars...:: Thundercracker said. ::I want to do this....::

::Then relax and trust me:: 

Thundercracker nodded and did his best to relax. He loved Starscream. He may not be the trine leader, but he knew Starscream would be with him forever. All he had to do was get over his fear. He took a deep breath in and exhaled. He trusted Starscream. And he may have ruined previous courtships over this, but he was not willing to lose Starscream. ::Go on Stars:: Thundercracker spoke. ::I want this...::

::I want you to lay on your back:: Starscream said as he removed his hands from his partner and gestured to the berth. Thundercracker reluctantly slid off the lap, which required breaking the spark bond to do so. With a shaky frame, the blue flier laid himself down on his back on the berth.  
"Spread your legs," Starscream spoke, and Thundercracker obeyed. Starscream layed his chest over the other seekers to resume the bond, and after squirting some more lube out, his other hand returned to play with the valve. With gentle touches, the fingers traced the soft folds before slowly pressing the tip of his finger inside.

Thundercracker bit his lip in an attempt to not flinch. He wanted this: he really did. And upon asking himself if this really hurt- the answer was still no. Had he been expecting pain? Yes, because that is what he received before. But Starscream was gentle, and upon looking into his optics, Thundercracker knew the circumstances were different. Finally, he felt his body relax.

::There you go:: Starscream cooed as he gently slide a digit in the valve. He took it nice and slow, taking his time to gently swirl the solo finger around to give his partner time to adjust. Upon hearing a pleasured gasp, Starscream introduced a second finger, gently working to stretch the valve. As he slipped the digit in, the valve hugged the intruding fingers tightly. ::Primus TC, you're so tight!:: By slowly moving his fingers, first by just wiggling, then by spreading them out, the valve was slowly stretched out to be able to slip a third one in. 

Starscream let out a chuckle and withdrew his fingers. ::Oh my, what is this?:: Starscream joked as he looked at the pink fluid on his fingers. ::So, you can produce your own lubricant after all.:: Starscream smirked.

Thundercracker felt his cheeks blush, but deep down, he felt better. He wasn't so scared now and actually felt good. He welcomed the fingers when they returned to his valve and actually felt himself getting worked up. The way the fingers slid across and played with internal nodes no longer caused pain, but rather felt as if electric charges were being shot from them through his body. :Stars...::

::Ready?:: Starscream had asked and smiled upon seeing Thundercracker nod his head yes. ::Ok,:: Thundercracker looked confused when Starscream once again broke the bond and laid on his back. "Hop on," Starscream spoke.

"Um... But-"

"Yes, am taking you, but you are going to at least be in control of it," Starscream replied as he. "This way, you can go at your pace."

Thundercracker nodded and nervously straddled his lover's hips. He appreciated what Starscream was doing, the only downside was he wasn't too sure what to do. Starscream must have sensed this for he helped guide the blue mech onto his lap and lined his spike up to his valve. After rubbing the tip around the entrance, it was slowly pressed in. Thundercracker let out a gasp: the spike was so much more than the fingers.

"Go at your own pace, TC" Starscream huskily said.

 

The blue flier let out a sigh, closed his optics, and pushed himself down slowly on the spike. He winced as he remembered the last time his valve was used and how hot pain shot up his body. He had expected to feel that pain again, but it never came- at least not the way he had expected it. He could feel his valve stretch to accommodate his lover's spike, and while the tightness was a little bothersome, the pain from before never came back.

In fact, opening his optics and seeing the look of bliss on Starscream's face was so pleasing. He slid himself down on the spike a bit further, this time paying attention to the way his nodes were caressed. He moaned when he felt himself sitting on his lover's lap, fully sheathed. He just sat there, taking a moment for himself to get used to the new sensation. He felt hands gently rubbing at his thighs and discovered his lover smiling up at him.

"You're so tight," Starscream whispered.

Thundercracker answered by slowly rocking himself forward. He felt the tingling of his nodes but never felt any pain. He slightly quickened the pace and realized that this could feel good. He felt shame for never trying it before, but then again, every previous lover went about it the wrong way.

He felt Starscream shift underneath him, felt the smaller seeker bring his knees up to rest his pedes on the berth. When Thundercracker would rock back, he could feel Starscream pushing up ever so slightly. Primus, it felt so good. Pulling forward, Thundercracker slowly brought his valve to the tip of the spike and pushed back quicker on the spike.

Feeling is valve's nodes get rubbed and hearing his partner moan felt unreal. Being caught in the moment, as well as feeling no pain but rather pleasure, Thundercracker didn't hold himself back. He squirmed on his lover's lap, discovering which ways felt the best and what actions earned him a gasp.

Starscream placed his servo's on his partner's hips and gave a loving smile. "Let me know... If this is too much..." He gasped out between breaths. Guiding Thundercracker's hips up, Starscream positioned himself, the pulled down on the hips at the same time he thrust himself upwards. Thundercracker cried out, and Starscream bit his lip in concern. However, hearing his partner's engines rev and the look of pure bliss on his face revealed that it wasn't pain that was felt but rather pure joy. The next thrust in was met with the same reaction, and the third, Starscream actually felt Thundercracker pushing himself down onto the spike.

"Stars..." Thundercracker moaned. Primus he didn't know how much longer he could hold out. Not just from the pleasure of his lover spiking him, but also from knowing that he was now bonded with Starscream. Along with the pleasure, he was feeling, he now felt content. He felt safe and wanted. He felt complete.

Thundercracker gasped as he felt a wave of pleasure flow through him. He felt his valve clench upon his over's spike as it felt like his body was being consumed with electric current. He screamed out when he came, clenching his optics closed as he felt fluids drip down his thighs. He felt a final thrust inside him and hear his lover cry out as he released his charge as well.

He felt lightheaded. He didn't know where he was, but liked it none the less. He could feel himself panting as his systems worked to reboot themselves. Slowly, the view of the ceiling came into focus, and he felt a warm presence to his left. Glancing sideways, he saw Starscream looking back at him.

"How you feeling?" Starscream casually asked.

"Amazing," Thundercracker replied as he shifted onto his side so he could hold his new bonded mate.

::See, told you it would be alright:: Starscream spoke through the bond.

::You don't have to rub it in.:: Thundercracker replied as he sighed.

::Don't get too comfortable TC,:: Starscream continued on. ::You still gotta claim Skywarp.::

Thundercracker gave a lewd smile, placed a quick peck on Starscream's cheek, and got up from the berth. Looking around the room, he spotted the purple and black seeker, and not so quietly stalked up to him, and grabbed him from behind. He let out a playful growl as he nipped at the other seeker's neck cables and carried him back to the berth.

 

... .... The end ... ... ...

 

A/N

Well, I hope you liked the first story of 3!

Things I learned: need to plan out long stories better. This story can really use a rewrite- tho, don't know if it will ever get there. I know things could have been handled better, but being my first really long story- didn't know any better when I started writing.

Dont get me wrong- i like the story- but now i know how it can be handled better for the next one. I know I am going to write sections at a time before posting, so it may be awhile until the next part comes out. I am working on an outline right now to better plan the story.

Thanks for reading!!


End file.
